Cast Out
by Kissing Poison
Summary: He was the schools out cast. She was the new student who found him the only normal kid in the school. Sesshoumaru and Kagome. chapter 10 up!
1. Meetings

Hi y'all yes another new story. It's in present day. The demons are demons, half-demons are half-demons, and humans are humans. They're in school and everyone fears Sesshoumaru. Even the girls. Still eye candy to them but afraid to approach him. The families are Sesshoumaru's dad and step mom, him and his half brother. Kagome's mom and dad, her and her brother. No grandpa because I don't like her grandpa. Okay I think that's all you need to know.

Weirdo-girl and sesshoumarusama33: it's about time you shut up.

Me: excuse-a moa.

S.S.33: oh great she's gone French on us.

Me: Creole madam mazel.

WG: what you're Creole?

Me: that would be correct.

WG and S.S.33: great you suck at fighting. We can no longer talk to you.

Me: fake crying thoughts: thank goodness. Bunch of losers I say

WG and S.S.33: WE CAN HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!

Me: damn flying monkeys with doughnuts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Today was Kagome's first day at her new school. Her father and another guy joined their companies together, so they moved to Tokyo. Kagome didn't really like where she lived so she had no complaints. Right now Kagome was in the front office getting her schedule.

"Here you go Ms Kagome." the lady at the front desk handed Kagome her schedule and other stuff.

"Thank you." Kagome took the papers, then left the front office. As soon as she stepped out into the hallway Kagome got looks. From the guys it was 'Oh a new girl' and from the girls it was 'bitch'.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked on. Since most of the electives were full Kagome's first class was wood shop. All she cared about though was that she got into art. Kagome headed straight for her class. So far her fellow school mates were all just a waste of air.

When she got into the class room no one was there. "Why would they? They have like twenty minutes to do whatever. And I'm standing here talking to a wall… fine wall don't talk back to me… yeah well two can play that game."

"Excuse me ma'am."

"The wall finally talked. Yeah."

"Over here."

Kagome turned towards the voice. "Hi are you the teacher?"

"Yes."

"Hi I'm Kagome."

"Oh you're the new student."

"I think so. I don't really know a lot."

The teacher sat down at his desk. He pulled out his grading book, then asked for Kagome's schedule. He wrote down her name, then pulled out his seating chart. He told her all the tables were taken but the desk in the back was open.

Kagome took her schedule back and went to the desk in the back. She put her messenger bag on the floor and pulled out her sketch book. She was about to start drawing when someone caught her eye. It wasn't more the person. It was more his hair.

'Wow. I've never seen silver hair. Blue, purple, and green yes, but silver no.' Kagome thought. She watched the dude walk over to his seat, sat down, put his stuff down, pull out a book, and start reading. Kagome kept staring at his hair.

Well the dude must have noticed someone was staring because he turned around and looked at her. Kagome quickly looked down at her paper and started to draw. The guy turned back around and focused on his book.

Once the warning bell rung, kids started flooding into the room. To Kagome's luck they were all guys. 'Oh goody for me.' Kagome thought sarcastically. 'What a girl can't pick up a piece of wood? Are they going to break a nail or something?'

Most of the guys, well never mind, all the guys stared and whispered. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to drawing.

When the final bell rung the teacher took control of the room.

"Before we start on our projects I wanna tell y'all that we got a new student." Directing his attention towards Kagome he asked, "You don't really wanna do that introducing thing do you?"

"Not really."

"Okay class her name's Kagome and if you want to know anything else you have to find it out from her. Now Kagome we've already started a project so just watch someone and help them out if they need it."

"Okay Captain Bob." Kagome looked down into her messenger bag and when she looked back up her desk was bombarded with dudes. "Helllllo."

All at once the guys started talking and Kagome couldn't understand them. Kagome grabbed her sketch book and pencil and got up and walked away. That guy with the silver hair was still at his seat grabbing stuff from his back pack.

Kagome sat in the spot next to him. "Hi."

The guy only looked at her.

"Um well I'm Kagome as Captain Bob told everyone."

He just kept staring at her.

"Um okay so those guys over there creep me out and I don't want to watch them act all macho and then stab themselves in the eye. Mostly that would be fun to watch but I like these shoes and blood doesn't go good with them so I was wondering if I could watch you. Which I forgot my bush back at home so you'll know who your stalker is."

The dude just kept staring at her.

"Please. I'll let you join the pretty pony club and you can be my bestest friend and I'll make you a sundae."

"Don't touch anything and don't talk."

Kagome was going to open up her mouth to say thank you but he said not to talk so she just closed her mouth. Kagome followed the guy into the next room, which was the work shop room. The guy had a table next to the wall, so Kagome sat down and leaned against the wall. She had nothing to do so she started drawing.

Like thirty minutes later,

"Kagome." The shop teacher stuck his head through the door and called out to her.

"Yes Captain Bob?"

"Come here please."

"Damn it I knew they would catch me spray painting the wall." Kagome set her sketch book and pencil down, got up, and went into the other room.

The guy didn't really pay attention to Kagome's absences. When he put his screw driver down, it rolled on to the floor. The guy bent down and reached out for it. The screw driver had rolled towards Kagome's sketch book. The guy saw her picture and picked up her book. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Kagome had drawn him. He wasn't in the clothes he was wearing now and he wasn't standing in the wood shop work room but it was him. After staring at the picture for a couple more minutes, he put it back, grabbed his screw driver, and continued what he was doing.

Kagome came back twenty minutes later. Kagome noticed that the guy was looking at her when she came back. She smiled at him then sat back down. Her drawing was almost done. Just a couple more subtle shadings and that's all she needed. When she was done she watched the guy.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked him.

The guy looked up at Kagome.

"Right. Sorry no talking." Kagome looked down at her feet.

"Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru."

To Sesshoumaru the whole thing felt weird. No one's ever talked to him in this school. They were all afraid of him. After a couple days of his arrival he stopped talking to people. Even the teachers barely talked to him. They only talked to him when they needed to.

"So is this school as strange as I think it's going to be?" Kagome asked.

"Stranger probably."

Kagome smiled. "How long have you been at this school?"

"This is my third year."

"And you're a…"

"Man."

Kagome started to laugh. "No are you a junior or a senior?"

"Senior."

"Oh so you came your sophomore year."

"That's the most logic answer I can think of any other at the moment. The other one has to deal with aliens."

Kagome started to laugh again. Kagome noticed that people were staring at them. "This class is strange."

Sesshoumaru looked up at his class mates. They instantly looked back down or at something else. Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome. She was looking at everyone else and shaking her head. Kagome looked back at him and smiled. Sesshoumaru went back to work on his project.

Fifteen minutes before class ends,

Kagome helped Sesshoumaru clean up so they were done before the others. They were sitting in the other room. Sesshoumaru at his spot and Kagome sitting on the table next to him drawing. Sesshoumaru was looking at Kagome's schedule. Besides this class they had two classes together but he didn't tell her. It was just going to be a surprise.

"Not many normal classes." Sesshoumaru said.

"Nope. I got sick a lot in eight grade so I was home schooled and since I was in bed and couldn't do anything else I got really far in my studies and by the time my eight grade year was over I was in the middle of my sophomore year. So I continued being home schooled until my mom said I need to interact with kids my own age instead of talking to the plants."

"Did they talk back?"

"While I was medicated they did. Afterwards they didn't like me anymore and they stopped talking."

"Are you a senior then?"

"Yes. There are some classes I haven't taken yet so that's why I'm here besides my mom or else I would have graduated last year. What about you?"

"Four scores and seven years ago I was born at a young age, in a log cabin. Dinosaurs roamed the earth and aliens abducted cows."

Kagome was cracking up.

The bell rung to indicate class was over. Kagome got down off of the table and put her messenger bag over her shoulders. Kagome pulled something out of her bag and handed it to Sesshoumaru. "You're very photogenic. See you later." Kagome gave a small wave then left the class.

Her next class was sketching. She was really excited about it. Drawing was her favorite past time. Her teacher made her introduce herself. More guys tried to flirt with her while the girls were snooty bitches. Someone told her this school was full of preps, but seriously. Not a single normal person except Sesshoumaru. Only normal person she's meet so far.

Kagome had first lunch. She brought her stuff with her to lunch so she could draw. She got her food and sat down in the court yard. It wasn't long before a guy came and sat next to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Kagome didn't even look at him.

"You're new here right?"

"No."

The guy laughed. "A funny girl. Not too many around here."

"What a shocker?"

"What's your name?"

"Yabada hut."

Kagome saw from the corner of her eye that the guy got up and left. She looked up and saw him walk away. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well."

She turned back towards her drawing and out of the corner of her other eye she saw Sesshoumaru. She turned towards him. "Hey."

"Hi."

"You can sit you know."

Sesshoumaru was just standing there. He sat down and Kagome closed her sketch book. "How was sketching class?"

"It was good. There was no one remotely normal."

"There is no one normal in this school."

"Except you." Kagome smiled and turned towards her food.

Sesshoumaru still couldn't believe that this girl was talking to him. No one has talked to him since his eight grade year.

"Where's your food?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you bulimic or anorexic test subject 1025?"

"No. I'm just not hungry."

"Are you sure? I'll share my lunch with you."

"I'm fine. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So what's your second period class?"

"English IV."

"How was that?"

"We're reading The Grapes of Wrath. What do you think?"

"Very boring."

"Correct."

"What class do you have next?"

"Calculus."

"Me too. Which room?"

"212."

Kagome rummaged through her back pack and pulled out her schedule. "Hey that's where I'm headed next."

"I know. We also have fourth period together too."

"And you decided not to tell me why?"

"Just didn't feel like it." Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders.

Kagome hit him on the arm. "Meanie."

After lunch was over Sesshoumaru and Kagome went to their class. Kagome talked to the teacher. The teacher told her where she could sit. She was happy to find out it was in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Don't be dipping my pig tails in ink." Kagome said.

"Can I cut them off?"

"Yes, but no ink."

"Okay."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru worked together on their math work. When math was over they headed to their chemistry class. Kagome was happy to find out Sesshoumaru didn't have a lab partner so she could be his. They took notes the whole class. How fun right? Then got their homework assignments. The teacher told Kagome to get the other notes from a student because it would be better from a kid's view than a teacher's.

"So I need the chemistry notes." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

"That's what the teacher says."

"Can I barrow yours?"

"Maybe."

"Please, please, please. I'll be your bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"Well I'm tired of people and my house is full of toxic fumes from the paint, so how's your house?"

"My house will be fine. Do you need a ride?"

"No I got a car."

"I'll meet you by your locker. Which is number…"

"128."

"Okay."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru parted ways once they exited the door. Kagome squeezed through the crowd to her locker. Lucky her the guy from lunch was right next to her locker.

'Goody.' Kagome thought sarcastically. She walked up to her locker trying not to catch his attention. Kagome started putting in her locker combination when the guy asked,

"Is he with you?"

"Is who with me?"

The guy took his head out of his locker and looked around. "Never mind."

'Crazy.'

"So we never got to finish talking?"

"Because you walked away."

"Well he… um…"

"Okay. Bye now." Kagome closed her locker and turned to walk away.

"Wait."

Kagome turned back towards him.

"My name's Nick."

"Congratulations for knowing your name. if I had I metal you would surly get one."

Nick did the whole cool guy lean on the locker thing. "What's your real name gorgeous?"

"Don't call me gorgeous." Kagome turned around to walk away again, but Nick grabbed her hand and spun her back around.

Nick didn't let go of her hand. "Come on."

"No. Now if you'll…" Kagome didn't finish her sentence because the guy let her hand go and walked away. "Freak."

Kagome turned around and bumped into someone. "Oww. My nose." Kagome backed up a step and rubbed her nose. "Hey. You ready?"

"Yeah. Your nose okay?"

"Yup."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked to the parking lot where they got into their cars. Before they left Sesshoumaru gave directions to Kagome and his cell phone number just in case. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru her cell phone number just because.

When Kagome pulled up next to the side walk in front of his house she saw Sesshoumaru leaning against his car. Kagome got out of her car, then went to the back seat to get her bag. When she walked up to Sesshoumaru she said, "You leave really far from the school."

"Yup." Sesshoumaru stood up and started up the drive way. Kagome was right behind him.

"Your house is big."

"Just the way my father likes it."

"You don't like it?"

"I'm not materialistic."

"So if you had a little cottage in the woods…"

"Home sweet home."

Kagome just smiled.

When Sesshoumaru opened the door they were greeted by a maid. "Good day sir."

"It's really scary how people pop out of no where these days." Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Is there anything you want me to take?" The maid asked.

"No."

"Alright sir. You two have a good day." The maid left to go do whatever. Most likely to go have sex with a vase.

"She's kind of creepy." Kagome said.

"Yup."

Kagome grabbed onto his sleeve.

He looked down at her.

"You're not leaving me alone in this place."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked on. He headed for the kitchen where he found his stop mother doing the dishes. His step mother was one of the few who talked to him. He talked to her sometimes.

"Hi Izayoi."

Izayoi continued to wash dishes as she talked to him. "Hi Sesshoumaru. How was school?"

"Good."

"Good? Nothing is ever good when you go out."

"Today was different."

"How so?"

"The flying monkeys gave him his cookie back." Kagome said.

Izayoi turned off the water, turned around, and dried her hands on a towel.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. "Flying monkeys?"

"Wizard of Oz. duh."

"I know that but flying monkeys?"

"Hey dinosaur roamed the earth."

"I guess I can let it slid then. We're going to go study."

"Now don't lie Sesshoumaru. You know we're going to go up to your room, close the door, turn the music up really loud, and make hot steamy passionate sex."

Sesshoumaru covered Kagome's mouth. He said bye to his step-mom then left the kitchen. He took Kagome to his room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey y'all how'd you like it. I hope ya did. Well got to sleep. Peace.


	2. Missing

Hey y'all sorry for the late up date. It's just that my other story was like shooting out of my head. Four great chapters in a row. Well now I'm going to work on this one because I feel depressed and this a depressed/humor story. For me it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru's room she put her stuff down next to the bed. Then she laid down on the bed and said, "Okay have your way with me."

Sesshoumaru put his stuff down and laid next to Kagome.

"So this is how you do it?" Kagome asked.

"Yup."

"You're pretty good."

"Thanks. You ain't so bad yourself."

"Thank you." Kagome sat up and leaned over Sesshoumaru and grabbed her stuff.

Sesshoumaru sat up and leaned against the head board. "So how was your first day of school?"

"A load of crap. Everyone at that school is a preppy whore. And that's for the boys to."

"Guys can be whores?"

"Yup. They're called man whores."

"Didn't know that."

"How couldn't you know that?"

"I don't really pay attention to people."

"Not worth your time?"

"Yup."

"So why did you talk to me?"

"I thought you had a cookie. Then I found out that you are completely crazy. And crazy people tend to stalk you and end up killing you."

"I wasn't planning on killing you. Just locking you in my basement and feeding you bread and monkeys."

"I heard that they're good in fiber."

"And taste like chicken. So notes please."

Sesshoumaru grabbed back pack and looked through it. He pulled out a spiral and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome pulled out a spiral and a pen. She started to write down the notes.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his book, put his stuff back down on the ground, leaned back against the head board, and started to read.

"Don't you have calculus homework?"

"I did it during class."

"Man I should have thought of that."

"What did you do for that whole one hour that the teacher gave us so we can do our homework?"

"I was drawing."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. What was the picture of?"

"A butterfly breaking out of a heart."

"Can I see it?"

"If you answer my question."

"What's your question?"

"Can whales fly?"

"Only when they're really wasted."

"I knew I saw one last night. But no everyone called me crazy." Kagome fished out her sketch book and handed it to Sesshoumaru.

For about an hour or more Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's sketch book then read and Kagome copied the notes and did her homework.

Down stairs in the living room,

Sesshoumaru's step-mom Izayoi was sitting on the coach watching some boring life time movie. She heard the beep, beep, beep of the alarm system signaling someone was coming in the front door. Five minutes later Toga walked into the living room where his mate was.

He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "No war today."

"Well one isn't home and one has a guest."

"Who did Inuyasha bring home today?"

"Not Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure because if you don't fully look at the two you might get them confused."

"I'm sure. He came into the kitchen with her, talked a little bit, then went up to his room."

"Wait. Did you say her?"

"Yes. Sweet girl, very pretty, and she's got a sense of humor unlike the girls Inuyasha brings home. Unless they really were going up to his room to make hot, steamy, passionate love or something like that."

"A girl. Hmm." Toga headed for the stairs.

"Honey what do you think you're doing? Don't go bug them."

"You know if we had a girl and she had a boy up there you would want me to go up and check on them. Don't be sexist hun."

Izayoi threw a pillow at him.

Toga caught the pillow and threw it back at her. Toga headed up stairs and walked to his son's room. He could hear giggling coming through the door. Toga just stood out side the door and listened some more. A little bit later he heard a thud and an 'owww'.

Inside the room,

After Kagome was done with her homework she asked Sesshoumaru for her sketch book back so she could draw. He said no. Then when she tried to reach for it he wrapped her in his arms. Kagome got free and grabbed it, but then Sesshoumaru started to tickle her.

That's where Toga came in at.

Kagome rolled over to get away from him, but Sesshoumaru rolled after her and they ended up on the floor. Kagome was on the bottom and Sesshoumaru was on the top.

Toga walked into the room after the owww. He didn't see anyone put he sensed them. "Um hello."

Sesshoumaru sat up on his knees with a leg on the each side of Kagome's legs. Kagome sat up and propped herself up with her arms.

"Am I interrupting something?" Toga asked.

"Well we were going to strip down, hop into the tub, lather each other up, and…"

Sesshoumaru covered her mouth before she could say anything else. "Tickle fight gone wrong."

"So you say." Directing his question towards Kagome he asked, "Hi, what's your name?"

"Kagome, but you can call me supreme ruler of the world."

"She's crazy." Sesshoumaru said.

"I've passed crazy. There is no word for me anymore. An insane asylum couldn't handle me."

"I'll make sure to leave the knives out." Toga said.

"Yay. I like to throw them at the elephants."

"I'm sure they like that more than peanuts."

"Oh they do."

"You guys have fun. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too magical unicorn."

"I'm not going to even ask."

"Good. Good. My evil plan is working out just fine."

Toga just left without saying anything and shaking his head.

When Sesshoumaru's father left Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru. He was looking at the door still. "So your dad seems nice."

Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome. "He is. A little out of it some times but normal to."

"Kind of like you."

"How?"

"You're nice and sometimes you just forget that your some where. It took me three tries to get your attention when you were reading your book."

"Maybe I was ignoring you and you just didn't get the hint."

"Well I never." Kagome smiled at him. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I've got millions of movies."

"Cool."

Sesshoumaru got up. Then he helped Kagome up. They left Sesshoumaru's room and went to the movie theater thingy. Kagome picked out _Van __Helsing_One of her many favorite movies. Kagome made Sesshoumaru sit next to her so she could play with his hair. Sesshoumaru just called her crazy but did what she said.

Later after the movie Sesshoumaru had invited Kagome to dinner and she accepted. After dinner Kagome had to go seeing how it was almost eleven.

The next day at school,

When Kagome turned the corner to go to her locker she saw her bestest buddy leaning against her locker. Kagome walked up to him and said, "Hi bestest buddy in the whole widest world."

"Hi." Sesshoumaru moved out of the way so she could get her stuff.

Kagome put in her combination and started going though her locker. "So bestest buddy do you want to help me take over the world?"

"What are we conquering first?"

"First we're going to take over the mole people's territory. Next the world."

"You're insane."

"That's what the men in white said right before I killed them."

"You killed the men in white?"

"Well they wouldn't let me have any puddin' brains so I had to kill them."

"That would explain why no one came last night when I called them to come get you."

"You know the only reason you called them is so you could get drugs."

"I don't need drugs to get high. I get high on life."

"Crack is wack."

"Exactly."

Kagome looped arms with Sesshoumaru and started walking away from her locker.

"Where are we going?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Outside."

"Why?"

"Because it's nice outside."

"So."

"Uh." Kagome rolled her eyes. "You don't get a say in this mister so just deal with it."

"Bossy."

"That's right."

Kagome dragged him out to the back of the school. Not a lot of kids were there and there were a lot of trees to sit under. Kagome picked an un occupied weeping willow tree. Kagome sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Sesshoumaru laid down on the grass and closed his eyes. Kagome pulled out her sketch book and started to draw. Kagome drew another picture of Sesshoumaru with out him knowing.

When the ten minutes bell rung, Kagome and Sesshoumaru grabbed their belongings and head for their classes. They only had one class together and that was study hall. They were going to meet back up at the weeping willow.

In Kagome's fifth period class,

Kagome wasn't the only new student in the class. Another guy named Chris was new as well. It was his first day at this school. Kagome and Chris were put at the same table in the back.

To Kagome Chris looked like a wanna be bad ass. Like the dude would smoke a cigarette if he thought it would make him look tougher or start a fight with the toughest dude in the school to show he was tougher. She already hated him when he started checking her out.

Kagome tried to ignore him the best she could but he kept bugging her. Playing the 20 question game, moving his leg back and forth so it her leg, staring at her. It was very annoying. Kagome was very relieved when the bell rung signaling the end of fifth period.

Her next class Web Mastering. She had fun in that class. She learned how to make a web page and how to use images as a hyper link. Besides her three art classes sketching, art and sculpting this was her second best class.

Finally it was her study hall period. She was eager to see Sesshoumaru. She powered walked to the tree, sat down, and waited for Sesshoumaru. He came a couple minutes later.

"Ello govner. Fancy meeting you here."

"Why are you speaking in old English?" Sesshoumaru sat down next to Kagome.

"Because last night I did Shakespeare and he talked a lot and so I have that accent stuck in my head."

"Was he good?"

"Not as good as you. Oh I wanted to show you this." Kagome started digging through her messenger bag. "It's not here."

"What's not here?"

"My sketch book."

"Did you bring it to school today?"

"Yes. I was drawing in it this morning in this spot."

"Did you forget it somewhere?"

"Hmm. Let's see I packed it up when we left here this morning. I was drawing in it at the begging of art but put it away once the teacher started talking. And I didn't even take it out during Web Mastering."

"Are you sure you put it away during art? You could have put it on the floor and thought you put it away."

"No I'm sure. That floor was dirty and I didn't want my book to get dirty."

"Looking for this?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked up to see who it was.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: Dun dun dun. A cliffy. MUWHAHAHAHA.

Some random person: oh no the duns are in town.

Dun: we're taking over this story see. Nah.

Some random dude: girly scream

WG and S.S.33.: are you high?

Me: yes I'm high. High on life.

S.S.33.: Oh oh I want some life so I can get high of it too.

WG: I'd rather have crack. RUMMY I FOUND YOU.

Rum: oh shit…


	3. Castle

Hey y'all so how did you like my cliffy. I don't know y'all but I loved it. So without further ado on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last time:

_"Looking for this?" _

_Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked up to see who it was. _

Now:

"Um yeah." Kagome reached out and grabbed her sketch book. "How did you get it Chris?"

"You left it on the table in art."

"But I… never mind. Thanks." Kagome looked down at her book to see if there is any damage.

"No prob babe."

Kagome looked up at Chris. Sesshoumaru had been looking at him the whole time because he didn't trust him, but now he was glaring.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like you calling me babe."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yup. Sesshoumaru over here." Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru and kissed him on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru tried not to show that he was shocked that she kissed him, so he could go on with what Kagome was talking about.

"I've heard stories about you Sesshoumaru in the short time that I've been here."

"If we cared we would have asked." Kagome said. Kagome scooted closer to Sesshoumaru and ignored Chris.

Sesshoumaru and Chris had a glaring contest for a couple of minutes. Then Chris walked off. Sesshoumaru turned his attention towards Kagome. She was flipping through her sketch book.

"Here we go." Kagome showed Sesshoumaru the picture she drew of him this morning.

"You're turning into a stalker. I'm going to have to check my bushes more often."

"Oh but I hide in closets not bushes."

"That way you can sniff the clothes."

"Precisely."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's sketch book and looked at the picture.

Kagome leaned against him and looked at the picture as well.

After Sesshoumaru was done looking at her sketch book Kagome put it away and laid down in the grass. When Sesshoumaru laid down as well, Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest.

Sesshoumaru was shocked at first, but got use to it. He placed his hand on Kagome's back and rubbed circles on it.

When the lunch bell rung for lunch Kagome said she wasn't hungry, but really she just didn't want to move. Sesshoumaru had no complaints and just laid there.

When the bell rung to signal that lunch was over Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her sculpting class.

The teacher told Kagome that the students were half way done with their projects, so she gave her some clay and told her to make a simple vase. She had fun making a vase whose top spread out like petals. She had four more class periods to finish it so she was going to add pieces of glass to it.

When class was over Kagome took her time to clean up.

"Hey."

Kagome knew who it was. "Hi Chris."

Chris sat on top of the table.

Kagome finished putting her stuff away. Kagome could see from the corner of her eye that Chris was looking at her. He also wasn't saying anything so Kagome asked, "Do you need anything?"

"Yup."

"What do you need?"

"To ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"No."

"Is it because you're dating that loser?"

"He is not a loser. And if I really did want to get something to eat with you I would, but I don't so you can leave."

"Do you know he killed someone?"

Kagome looked up at Chris.

"Yup. Ten years ago he got into a fight with some dude and went to far and he killed him."

"I don't believe you."

"Ask people they'll tell you and it was on the news and in the papers."

"Then why isn't he in jail?"

"He used daddy's lawyers to get him out of trouble."

Kagome put her messenger bag over her shoulders. "Well if he's killed once he could kill again so it's best not to piss me off." After that said Kagome walked out of the class room.

On her way to her locker Kagome spotted Sesshoumaru at his. She walked up behind him and was about to say something but he beat her to it.

"Boo." Sesshoumaru turned around to face Kagome.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways."

"Can you read minds?"

"Yes."

"Then what am I thinking?"

"That you are completely crazy and want puddin'."

"What type of puddin'?"

"Chocolate."

"You are a mind reader. YAY! We can use that in my world domination plans."

"How's that coming?"

"Very good. I got barney to surrender so now I'm going to go flush him down the potty."

"He deserves that."

"He does."

Sesshoumaru closed his locker and walked with Kagome to hers.

Kagome put in her combination and started putting her books away. "Sesshoumaru."

"Yes."

"Do you want to… um never mind."

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked at her. "Kagome."

"Yes."

"Do you want to do something?"

Kagome closed her locker and smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Yes."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed towards the parking lot. While they were walking Kagome saw Sesshoumaru lift his arm towards her put then quickly put it back down. Kagome smiled to herself. Then she grabbed his hand and stuck his arm around her shoulders. Then she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her.

Kagome looked up at him and asked, "So where do you want to go?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it for awhile. "I know."

"Do you want to share with the class?"

"No. Do you mind leaving your car here for awhile?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Good." Sesshoumaru led Kagome to his trunk and opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Such a gentleman." Kagome said with a southern accent.

"Any thing for Ms southern bell."

"You're such a peach."

Sesshoumaru closed her door and went over to the other side to get in. He started up his car and left the parking lot. Sesshoumaru drove Kagome out of the city and way beyond the city limits.

"Do you keep your body shop out here? And I do mean human bodies not cars."

"Well if I don't sale your organs on the black market then I won't have money for gas."

"Well if it's for gas then I guess its okay."

"We're almost there."

"Good. I want to see what type of atomic squirrels you have."

"I only have nuclear fish."

"Damn. Oh well I can work with that."

Sesshoumaru turned onto a dirt road. They went down the road for like ten minutes before he parked in an open space. Sesshoumaru and Kagome jumped out of the truck and Sesshoumaru told Kagome to follow him.

He helped her down the slippery hill and over the creek. When they exited the forest Kagome could see where Sesshoumaru was taking her.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful." It was a run down castle.

"I come here a lot to think."

"How did you find this place?"

"Let's just say that I've known this place for many of years."

"Is that code for something?"

"Maybe. So are we just going to stand here talking about non existing codes or are we going to go look at the castle."

"Oh oh I pick looking at the castle for 500 Alex."

"Ladies first."

"Then why aren't you walking?"

"Why you…"

"Ahh." Kagome started to run towards the castle.

Sesshoumaru caught up to her in no time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. He spun her around in circles. Kagome started to laugh. Sesshoumaru set Kagome back down on the ground.

"What did we learn from this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That you don't like talking about your real sex."

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and fake glared at her.

"See you got the whole attitude down and everything. Now snap your fingers, do the snake thing with your head, and say 'oh no you didn't girlfriends."

"You're impossible."

"Thank you." Kagome bowed. "So show me where you go to think."

"Okay." Sesshoumaru walked off. Sesshoumaru made sure that Kagome wouldn't fall or trip or anything like that while they were going to his favorite spot which turned out to be a tower with part of the wall gone.

"You can see the forest and way on from here." Kagome said.

"I like looking from here because this scene has barely changed over the years."

"Kodak moment." Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru to see that he was laying on the ground. She walked over to him and laid down next to him. "If you wanted sex all you had do was say so."

Sesshoumaru rolled over on top of Kagome. Not his bottom half just abdomen and up.

Sesshoumaru did it so fast that Kagome didn't see him. "Wow. Did speedy Gonzales give you some of his cheese today?"

"Nope but I did take some speed."

"That explains a lot."

"How?"

"Beats me. I don't even know if I have toes."

"You never had toes."

"I didn't?"

"Nope."

"I thought they looked a lot like mini hotdogs. No wonder why I chewed on them while I was a kid. Okay I chewed on them yesterday too. But they just taste so good."

Sesshoumaru smiled at her.

Kagome held a hand over her mouth. "Uh you cracked a smile. You're very handsome when you smile. Not that you're not handsome 24/7 'cause you are. I really like your eyes. They're gorgeous and your hair. Wow. Oh my gosh I can't believe I just said that." Kagome covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't say anything else.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He moved Kagome's hand away from her mouth and kissed her.

Kagome was shocked at first. Then she digested what just happened and she liked it. Even though it was just a simple kiss on the lips it was still gentle and loving.

"You're very gorgeous too." Sesshoumaru rolled back over, placed his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.

Kagome smiled to herself. She probably wouldn't tell this to Sesshoumaru until like five thousand years from now but that was her first kiss. Kagome rested her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

One o'clock a.m.,

Kagome had fallen asleep not to long after Sesshoumaru kissed her. She woke up to feeling her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Kagome pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked to see who was calling her. It was her step-father. That's when Kagome noticed it was black outside. Kagome looked at her watch.

"Holy fucking shit." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru woke up when he heard Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked around to see what was going on. He saw nothing. "What?"

"It's one in the morning."

"What? You can't be serious."

Kagome showed him her watch.

"Oh shit it is."

"My parents are going to kill me."

"I can talk to them if you like."

"No, no it's okay." 'If I'm lucky they won't meet you at all or realize that I'm seeing you.' Kagome thought. "Do you think that you can just take me home? I can get my mom to take me to school tomorrow."

"Yeah I can do that."

"Thanks."

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome up. They made it all the way back to Sesshoumaru's truck which it was really hard to see in the forest at night. Sesshoumaru could see perfectly fine but Kagome was completely blind.

When they got near Kagome's house Kagome made him turn off his lights. He said it was a bad idea because a kid could run out into the middle of the street and he could hit him. Kagome said so. Even thought that was mean.

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of the house Kagome said to stop at. Kagome told Sesshoumaru to leave once she got out of the car and not to wait for her to get into the house. He did as she said.

Kagome kissed him, then exited the car. She walked up the drive way slowly. When she saw that Sesshoumaru had left and turned the corner and was no longer in sight she ran down the drive way and up the street to her actual house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey y'all how did you like it. Well my eyes burn so no funny comments this time. Bye y'all.


	4. Zoo

Hi y'all. So how's it going? I dyed my hair like fire engine red. Yay! And I suck at algebra 2. I got like a 30 on my assessment. So sad. Oh well. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Oh and what not to wear is a real show and I don't own it. or do I? MUWHAHAHAHAHA

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was leaning against Sesshoumaru's locker waiting for him. Kagome left home early to avoid the looks of scorn from her step-father. No one was really there seeing as how they didn't have to come for like an hour and a half. Just some janitors and early bird teachers.

Kagome thought that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be here for a long time so she sat down on the floor and pulled out a book.

Kagome didn't know how much time had gone by but she stopped reading when someone said, "So she can read."

"And I can also breath and blink at the same time." Kagome blinked then breathed. "Damn it and I thought I had it down."

Kagome put her book into her bag. Sesshoumaru helped her up. She moved her stuff over with her foot and stepped aside so Sesshoumaru could get inside is locker.

"Are you in trouble?"

"From yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Well I lied and said that I went to the library because I had a lot of homework to do. And that I set my phone to tell me when it was eleven and I heard it go off, but I still had more homework to do and knew I wouldn't finish it if I went home. And if I were to call you and tell you, you guys would make me go home."

"Did they buy it?"

"My mom did and my step dad sort of did. But he doesn't really trust me so I don't really care what he thinks."

"How could he not trust you? I mean with them well thought out lies, who wouldn't?"

"Beats me. So how about you?"

"Nope."

"What? You mean nothing. Nada, zero, zip-bo, nothing."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My parents trust me. They don't trust my half-brother but they trust me."

"Lucky." Kagome crossed her arms, pouted, and leaned against the lockers.

"One day they'll believe you."

"I doubt that. I really don't think that my step dad likes me."

"Why?"

"Beats me. He's just a weird person. So what do you want to do?"

"Follow me." Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to grab her stuff, then he started walking with Kagome following him.

Kagome slipped her hand into his and entwined their fingers.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the willow tree that they sat under yesterday. They sat down and leaned against the trunk.

"Do you think you can come over after school?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah. But my curfew got changed to nine o'clock for awhile. So I'll have to leave your house at eight thirty."

"That's okay. Well still have four hours."

"I would have came up with like ten toes if I tried to figure that out."

"That's why I'm here."

"My hero." Kagome batted her eyelashes.

"Hero? Why not night and sighing armor?"

"Well heroes can be anything and nights remind me of pompous idiots."

"Ooookay."

"I don't like the way you said okay mister."

"Okay." Sesshoumaru said in a girly voice.

"Now you sound gay."

"What do you want from me woman?"

"I don't know. Ice cream or maybe some vodka or maybe an elephant."

"I'll get you an elephant."

"Yay! It's just what I've always wanted."

Sesshoumaru kissed her hair, then wrapped an arm around her waist. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She fell asleep because she has never gotten up that early.

"Kagome."

Kagome shoot up and in a half asleep voice said, "I didn't kill him judge."

"I don't believe you."

"What? Uhhh I'm so tired."

"I know. Come on lets go to class."

"But I don't want to."

"I know." Sesshoumaru stood up and help Kagome up. They walked to the wood shop and waited for class to start.

During class Sesshoumaru worked on his project and Kagome laid on the floor half asleep half awake.

Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her sketching class. She surprisingly woke up in time for that class. She drew a nice picture of a beach, palm trees, and two beach chairs. She listened to some of the girls in the class talking about their weekend and some dance thing.

Their weekend talk disgusted her. One of them were talking about how her parents were going out of town and she was going to invite over her boyfriend. The other one was talking about how she had two dates this weekend with two different boys. And the last one was talking about how she was going to dump her boyfriend because she meet this hot dude.

She listened to their dance conversation and thought it was silly. Dances were stupid. She really hoped Sesshoumaru didn't want to go. He didn't look like the type, but ya never know.

With Sesshoumaru after he dropped Kagome off at her class,

Sesshoumaru was in his English class, reading his book, waiting for class to start.

"I didn't know idiots could read."

Sesshoumaru just ignored Chris. Best not to tease the monkeys.

"Uh the cold shoulder. I'm hurt."

Silence.

"Probably not as hurt as that guy you killed. Has Kagome talked to you about that?"

Sesshoumaru put down his book and looked at Chris.

"Yup I told her. I think that the only reason why she hangs out with you is because she's afraid of you. Such a shame that you can't get a girl unless she's afraid of you. Maybe you can get her to go to the dance with you. You know how them girls are. I have to find the perfect dress. I have to have my hair done right. Got to have the perfect dance. I have to get pictures."

"You seem to know a lot about being a girl."

"Ha ha ha. You're hilarious."

After class Sesshoumaru walked to Kagome's sketch class and waited outside for her.

Kagome came out of her class and spotted Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall on the other side of the hallway. She walked over to him, hugged him, stood up on her tip-toes, and kissed him. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome headed for the cafeteria. Kagome dragged him into the snack food line so she could get pizza. They found an empty table in the court yard and sat down.

"Sooo… how was your class?"

"More annoying since that Chris guy is now in my class."

"Oh that sucks. Did he bug you?"

"He talked about… the dance."

"I heard about that. It's like next week right?"

"Yeah."

"So um…"

"Do you want to go?"

"Do you? And tell me your honest truth."

"Not really."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"You didn't want to go."

"Hell no. I think dances are stupid."

"I know there was a reason why I talked to you."

"I feel so privileged." Kagome held a hand over her heart.

"You should."

"Uh. So what do you want to do this weekend? Seeing how it is Friday and all."

"I was going to teach pigs to fly, but if you want to do something else it's fine with me."

"Just give the pigs some bacon and they'll fly. Um how about we… you know what this sounds crazy but I want to go to the zoo."

"Everything that comes out of your mouth sounds crazy."

"That's what my shadow said but I need another person's perspective. Thanks for telling me."

"Any time."

"So can we go to the zoo? Please, please, please." Kagome gave Sesshoumaru her best puppy dog eyes should could muster up.

"Will you be on your best behavior?"

"The bestest."

"Some how I doubt that but okay."

"Yay! Thank you." Kagome hugged and kissed him.

"You get excited over the littlest things."

"I do."

After lunch Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed for their calculus class. They worked on their book work together. But mostly Kagome was excited about going to the zoo so she was making fun of the animals and more was to come.

Walking to chemistry class Kagome and Sesshoumaru were stopped by a figure.

"Still together. I thought you too would have broken up by now."

"Are you following us?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Just ignore him Sesshoumaru."

"Just like a girl telling the man what to do."

Sesshoumaru glared down at Chris.

Kagome just stood aside saying nothing.

"Good girl keep your mouth shut and just be there for sex when people need it."

In a blink of an eye Sesshoumaru twisted Chris' arm behind his back and shoved him into the lockers. "If you ever talk to her like that again…"

"You'll what? Kill me?"

Sesshoumaru twisted his arm more and Chris winced.

"Sesshoumaru stop." Kagome pleaded.

Sesshoumaru looked at her then back at Chris. He waited a couple of seconds then released him. Sesshoumaru stepped back as Chris moved off the wall and moved his arm to see if it still works.

The bystanders who had watched the whole thing saw that it was finished and went on with their lives.

Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and put on arm around his waist.

Sesshoumaru put an arm around her shoulders. He started walking to class.

"This ain't over you mother fucker." Chris yelled.

When they were a good distance away Kagome asked, "You're not going to fight him, are you?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, then looked back up.

Kagome stopped and Sesshoumaru stopped to.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome I can't really say that I'm not going to get into a fight with him. If he does or says something I can't promise you that I won't fight him."

Kagome walked up to him and hugged him. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "I won't be the one getting hurt."

Kagome smiled and chuckled.

After school,

Kagome had agreed to meet up with Sesshoumaru at his house. Right now they were in his room watching TV.

"What's the point of this show?"

"Shhhh she's about to go shopping."

"What's this show called again?"

"What not to wear."

"There is nothing wrong with her clothes."

"She's wearing all pink. There is so totally something wrong with her clothing."

"When did we come from the valley?"

"Since like forever. Duh." Kagome flipped her hair.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

Kagome moved from her sitting position to a laying position. She propped her head up with her arm and looked at Sesshoumaru.

After a couple minutes Sesshoumaru looked up from his book and looked at Kagome. "Can I help you?"

"Did I thank you?"

"For what?"

"As they use to say back then 'defending my honor' or something like that."

"No I don't think you did."

"Oh. Thank you Sesshoumaru for almost breaking a guys arm because he said something rude to me and about me."

"You're welcome." Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome.

Kagome scooted closer to him and kissed him some more.

Sesshoumaru gave up on his book and dropped it to the floor. He wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist and put a hand on the back of her neck.

Kagome put a hand on Sesshoumaru's side and the other one on his back.

They were in a deep make-out session when someone burst into his room. They quickly separated. Kagome hid her face in Sesshoumaru's shoulder to hide her blush.

"Knocking was invented for a reason." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah to help people NOT go blind."

"What do you want anyways? And what are you doing here?"

"We came over for dinner. And I wanted to see what you were up to, but I see you are already busy. Bah chic a wah wah."

Sesshoumaru throw a pillow at his cousin, but she closed the door when she saw it flying at her. Then they heard her scream, "MOM SESSHOUMARU IS GETTING IT ON WITH SOME CHICK. OH AND BY THE WAY I NEED NEW EYES."

Kagome picked her head up when the girl left. "So…"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed she's walked in on my half brother in much more embarrassing situations."

"How embarrassing and was it with himself or was someone else present?"

"I can not tell."

"Please."

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Meanie." Kagome crossed her arms and pouted.

"Do you want to meet the rest of my crazy family?"

"You mean they're crazier than you."

"Yes."

"Then let's meet them."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru got off the bed and left his room. Then went down stairs into the kitchen where they could hear laughter. When they walked in Kagome pointed out four new faces. A middle-aged man and woman, a girl about Sesshoumaru's age maybe a little bit younger, probably the one who interrupted them, and a boy kind of older than Sesshoumaru.

The girl was the first one to speak, "So you guys decided to put some clothes on and come join us."

"Well I didn't want to but Sesshoumaru said I had to be nice. And I was like but I thought I was being nice. If you catch my drift."

The girl put up the okay sign and winked. "I got ya. So who are you?"

"My name is Kagome."

"Cool. I'm Jenny. This is my brother Brian, my mom Ginger, and my dad John."

"Hi everyone."

"She is just darling." Ginger said.

"And she's got a sense of humor." Izayoi said.

"Their kids are going to be gorgeous."

"Aren't they."

"With his hair and her eyes."

"Or with his eyes and her hair."

"Sesshoumaru I'm a little afraid of your family." Kagome whispered to him.

"I am too sometimes."

"Let's go to the living room and let the adults plan your wedding." Jenny suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Brian said.

All four of the kids left while Ginger and Izayoi talked about kids and weddings.

Sitting down in the living room Jenny was the first one to say something. "So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend? And are you guys serious? Are you guys going t get married?"

"Jenny stop asking questions." Brian said.

"What I'm just getting to know her and they were making out. Unless Sesshoumaru turned into a player like you they must be dating."

"I'm not a player."

"Uh-hun and how many dates do you have this weekend."

Brian remained quiet.

"Need I say more?"

While the two were arguing Sesshoumaru and Kagome were discussing their relationship. They agreed that they were dating. Then they just sat back and watched the others fight.

The next day,

Kagome meet Sesshoumaru at his house. From there Sesshoumaru drove them to the zoo.

"We're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo. I still don't know what a zoo is but we're going to a zoo." Kagome sang as she skipped. "Skip with me Sesshoumaru."

"No."

"Party pooper." Kagome stopped skipping and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand. "So where do you want to go first?"

"Well just start at the begging and make our way around."

"Works for me."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome started walking towards their left.

Kagome started to sing. "We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz."

Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes.

"Hey at least I didn't skip."

"Thank goodness for that."

"What you don't like my skipping?"

"Yes I do because… never mind."

Kagome eyed him. "You were going to say something perverted weren't you."

"No."

"Yes you were."

"You have no proof."

"Oh I'll get my proof. I got this whole place wired. That trash can over there is really a dude undercover." Using a different voice Kagome mocked the trash can. "Damn it Kagome you weren't suppose to tell him." Using her normal voice she said, "He gets a little feisty sometimes. He probably just needs his diaper changed." Trash can again, "Ahh so that's why I stink."

"Did you smoke like a bag of crack today?"

"I swear to drunk I'm not good."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh I love that song. It's about getting down and dirty. Oh oh a giant panda. It says here that the giant panda is a mammal classified in the bear family, Ursidae, native to central-western and southwestern China. The panda was previously thought to be a member of the Procyonidai. It is easily recognized by its large, distinctive black patches around the eyes, over the ears, and across its round body. Though belonging to the order Carnivore, the panda has a diet which is 99 bamboo. Pandas may eat other foods such as honey, eggs, fish, yams, shrub leaves, oranges and bananas."

"I don't see human on that list."

Kagome looked up. "What?" she saw nothing but a panda playing with a ball. Kagome hit Sesshoumaru on the ar. "Sesshoumaru."

"This is fun."

"What's next you're going to throw rocks at the lions?"

"Maybe."

Kagome hit her forehead with her hand. Next the two looked at the Lesser Panda, a.k.a. the red panda.

"Poor poor lesser panda it looks like a fox. It doesn't even know what species it is. I wonder if even knows he's red. Maybe he thinks he's blue. Or maybe he thinks he's a fish." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru started pulling her away from the bear. "Let's go before you turn him into an elephant."

"Okay. By fishy."

Next they looked at the white rhinoceros.

"How do they name these things?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Beats me. It looks gray to me."

"Kind of like a statue."

"Yeah. I like his ears though."

Next they moved to the area where you could feed the animals. They got handed a bag of feed.

"Let's feed the giraffe's."

"You're like a little kid in a candy store."

"I like candy."

"But does candy like you?"

"Only on occasions."

Kagome dragged Sesshoumaru up the stairs to the giraffe area. She grabbed some feed and stuck out her hand. When the giraffe started licking her hand she made a disgusted face.

"That is a big tongue."

"You know you like it."

"Stop being perverted."

"But I don't want to."

"You're such a baby."

"Ba ba."

"You're going to attract a sheep doing that."

"Is it a cute sheep?"

"No."

"I can work with that."

"There is no hope for you."

"But the doctors said there was."

"They lied."

"That makes me sad."

"Do you want a hug?"

"Mmhm." Sesshoumaru shook his head like a little kid and shuffled his feet towards Kagome.

Kagome held open her arms and hugged Sesshoumaru. She patted him on the back and asked, "Feel better?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kagome kissed him on the cheek, then let him go. "Now you feed the giraffe and see how that tongue feels."

"Heck no, I'll feed something else." Sesshoumaru grabbed the bag of feed and walked down the stairs.

Kagome waved good bye to the giraffes and followed him.

After the petting/feeding area Kagome made Sesshoumaru see the tigers next.

"They're my favorite animal." Kagome said. "If I could I would own one and it would be six feet tall on all legs. On its back legs it would be like a bigilion feet tall. And it would kill the people I hated."

"Who do you hate?"

"Our school."

"Good enough for me. Would it like me?"

"Of course cause I like you."

"You like me?"

"Yes." Kagome kissed him.

"Good cause I like you too."

"You do?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome. And she kissed him back.

They stopped when they heard a kid say really loud for every one to hear. "Mommy why are those two having sex in the middle of the park?"

A couple of people stopped and looked at them. The old men sitting on the bench started to clap.

"Now that's a dame." One of them said.

"If I had her I wouldn't leave the bed room." Another said.

"That guy's got a nice ass." The other old man said.

The first two old men looked at him.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and walked off.

"Come on Sesshoumaru you know you want him. I can introduce you to him. You two will make beautiful babies. Who's going to be the girl in the relationship?"

"Come on let's go see the lions."

"But I want to talk more about your relationship. What a minute does that mean you're cheating on him with me? Am I the other woman?"

Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes.

After seeing the lions they went to go see the monkey exhibit, then the bird exhibit. Kagome loved the thing that held all the butterflies in it.

After seeing all the animals in the whole entire zoo and stopping to eat lunch, Sesshoumaru and Kagome left. They went to Sesshoumaru's house where Kagome's car was parked.

"I had fun. Thank you for taking me."

"You're welcome."

"If you want to do something tomorrow it's all your choice since I picked what we got to do today."

"My choice. Hmmmm?"

"And it has to be in reason."

"Damn and I was going to suggest…"

Kagome covered his mouth before he could finish. "Don't want to hear it."

"Okay. Just come over here at ten."

"Okay." The two kissed before Kagome got into her car and drove home.

At home,

Kagome walked into the house and yelled for her mom. She got no response so Kagome went to the kitchen to see if her mom could be in there and just didn't hear her. "Mom."

"She's not here."

Kagome turned towards the living room when she heard her step father's voice. "Where is she?"

"Her and Sota went to get food for dinner."

"Oh."

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"With who?"

"Friends."

"You don't have any friends."

"I made some."

"You smell like a farm animal."

"Probably my new perfume O' de farm house."

"Guys don't like funny girls."

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away. Half way up the stairs she said, "Yeah and women don't like asses."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So how'd y'all like it? is it good enough. I don't know if it's that funny as the others. Oh well. Peace y'all. I WILL RULE THE WORLD. WUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	5. Reunion

Hey y'all so how much do you guys hate Kagome's step-dad. My step-dad was worse than that. Oh and my schools having an intervention with me. Yeah. That whole take over the world thing they want to stop me. But we got to bring down the man before they bring down us. But no they really are having an intervention with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Do not own pop-tarts, but I do own toasters straddles. See I killed the philsberry dough boy and… oops got to go the cops are after me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat before she went to Sesshoumaru's house. Lucky for her, her step-dad was there. Yay! Whoop-di do da day.

Kagome went to the cabinet and grabbed a pop-tart.

"Good morning to you too." Her step-dad, Stan, said.

"Good morning." Kagome said with a bit of a 'whatever' tone in her voice.

"You going somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"A friend's house."

"Oh they still like you. I thought they would have gotten tired of you by now. You should feel lucky to have friends. My expectations were set really low for the friends department."

Kagome slammed the cabinet door shut and stormed off.

"YOU GET BACK HERE AND CLOSE THAT PROPERLY." Stan yelled.

"NO." Kagome slammed the front door shut nearly breaking it. "Augh. I want to shoot his fucking head off."

Kagome stood on her porch for a couple minutes to regain her peace. She in hauled a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Once she was sure she wouldn't take out old men on a scooter with her car Kagome got in her car and drove off.

At Sesshoumaru's house,

Kagome walked up the very long driveway and stairs to get to the front door. A couple seconds later one of the maids answered the door.

"Hello Ms. Kagome."

"Hi."

"They are in the kitchen."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome ma'am."

Kagome walked in and made her way to the kitchen. "Hello my minions from the underworld. Wow there's more people. What did I tell you about closing your legs Mrs. Tashio?"

Izayoi laughed. "Hi Kagome."

"So what's going on?"

"It's kind of like a miniature family reunion. We do it every other Sunday."

"Oh that's cool. So where is the lazy hobo?"

"He's up in his room dear."

"Thanks Mrs. T." Kagome spun around and headed for Sesshoumaru's room. She was about to open his door when someone said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like people to disturb him."

"Is that true?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"George, but my friends call me Greg."

"Well George," Kagome made sure to use the one not associated with friends, "As you can tell I'm not part of your family and if I was a long time friend I would have been here before. So seeing as how I am none of those I must be here to see someone. And seeing as how I know where I'm going and about to walk in even though it is dangerous to others doesn't that tell you that I'm here to see him."

"I… I… um…"

Before Kagome could say anything else a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into Sesshoumaru's room. "AHHH. The monkeys they have escaped and are after me."

"What's with you and monkeys?"

Kagome was against the door and Sesshoumaru had his hands on both sides of Kagome, looking down at her.

"Well it all started when I fell of the whale blubber truck back in Alaska."

"Never mind." Sesshoumaru pushed himself off the door and started walking away.

Kagome grabbed his wrist and spun him back around. She stood up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to kiss him.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

When they stopped kissing Kagome said, "You have no shirt on."

"That is correct."

"And your hair is wet."

"That is also correct."

"You're getting me wet with your hair."

"You can always take off your shirt."

"Or I can set on your bed while you get ready."

"I guess that works. I just wanted to see your…"

"Ah ah ah don't say it."

"Boobs."

Kagome let him go, then lightly hit him on the arm. "Go get ready."

Sesshoumaru saluted her. "Yes ma'am."

Kagome went over to Sesshoumaru's bed and plopped down on it. Sesshoumaru went back into his bath room and finished drying his hair.

"So why are you hiding up in your room?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not."

"You told me to come over at ten. It is ten o five and you are still upstairs in your room."

"I told you to come over at ten. I never said I'd be down stairs doing anything."

"Oh I get it."

"What?"

"You wanted me to see your hot abs and get this fantasy of you covered in water with…" Kagome covered her mouth before she could continue.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the bathroom and looked at her. "What were you saying?"

Kagome kept her hands on her mouth and shook her head.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. "Something about a fantasy right?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Do you have this fantasy a lot?"

Kagome shook her head again.

Sesshoumaru climbed on top of her. "Are you lying?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't believe little ol' me."

"No."

Kagome pouted. "No fair."

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on the lips, then her cheek, then her neck. He started to suck on her neck and Kagome started to giggle.

"Sesshoumaru you have family here."

"So, not all of them are my family."

"Sesshoumaru."

"Fine, fine. But I'm going to get you later when you least expect it."

"I'll watch my back."

"I'll watch it too."

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

Sesshoumaru got off Kagome and headed for his closet. He came back out a couple minutes later with a nice button down light blue shirt with green vertical strips.

"You finally ready?" Kagome asked.

"Wait I think I forgot to put my make-up on. Do my clothes match? Should I go change my shirt?"

"You're such a girl."

"I'm having a bad hair day. I need a pony tail thingy."

Kagome got off the bed, went over to Sesshoumaru, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of his room. When Sesshoumaru and Kagome emerged from his room they ran into one of Sesshoumaru's aunt.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"Hey aunt Sofi."

"Hi Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru's friend."

"Bye." Both said, then walked off down the hallway.

"So what do you do during these gatherings?" Kagome asked.

"Try to ignore as many people as I can."

"How does that work out for you?"

"Not very well."

"Didn't think so. So what do we do?"

"We'll actually get air in the back yard."

"Sweet."

Sesshoumaru lead Kagome out to his backyard, where most of his cousins were.

"Oh you got a play house. Why do you have a play house?"

"It's for the little kids."

"Are they in it at the moment?"

"We are not going in the play house."

"Please." Kagome pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and looked down at Kagome daring her to keep on begging.

"Please." Kagome pouted more.

"That's not going to work."

"Fine. So do we just stand here?"

"No." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and walked towards the swing couch thingy in the back yard.

Inside the house in the kitchen,

Sesshoumaru's aunt Sofi was standing by the window, looking out at the kids. Mostly she was looking at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Izayoi came up on her side and looked at the two as well.

"They're cute aren't they?" Izayoi said.

"Hmmm?"

"Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They make a cute couple, don't they?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried."

"Worried?"

"Did you know that Sesshoumaru and his little friend were up in his room, alone, with the door closed?"

"Yeah."

"And you allow that?"

"I trust him."

"She's going to get pregnant. Just wait."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey y'all I know that last to haven't been as funny, but I hope it was still good. I will update soon. And if you're reading SS33 and my story SWEET SACRIFICE I hope you're loving it.


	6. Bookstore

Hey y'all thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked it. Well I have nothing else to say cause I have a major headache.

OH AND WE ARE STILL AT THE FAMILY GATHERING. JUST A HEADS UP. JUST IN CASE Y'ALL FORGOT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Have you kissed her?"

"Are you guys going to have kids?"

"You should give her a wet willy."

"Have you seen her naked?"

"Uh…" Kagome said.

"He's a very weird ten year old." Sesshoumaru whispered to Kagome. "Why don't you guys go throw stuff at the older kids, and that doesn't included me or Kagome."

"Okay." The five little kids who were sitting by Sesshoumaru and Kagome got up and ran to the flower garden to get some pebbles.

Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru and said, "So what do you want to do Friday?"

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome with confusion written all over his face.

"Well see the dance is Friday and if I tell my parents that I'm going I can stay out till one but if not it's nine cause this shorten curfew thing goes on for the next two weeks."

"Oh."

"So."

"So?"

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Kagome hit Sesshoumaru on his arm. Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"Not funny mister."

"I know what we're going to do."

"What?"

"It's a secret."

"But… but…"

"No buts."

"Fine." Kagome crossed her arms and pouted.

"How many times are you going to do that today?"

"As many times as I like."

"Okay. Do you want to get out of here?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you. Want to. Get out of. Here?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot."

"You're the one who didn't understand."

"I was just making sure I heard you right."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Sesshoumaru threw his head back and rolled his eyes.

Kagome giggled. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Where do you want to go?"

"A book store, a coffee shop, and maybe even a lingerie store."

"Hmm well I'm defiantly going to say yes to the book store, and the coffee shop, but I'll have to think about the lingerie store."

"I'll be thinking about it too. Something in black, lacy, kind of see through."

Kagome stood up and sat back down in Sesshoumaru's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome kissed him next to his eye, his cheek, then his lips. She inched her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "Stop thinking dirty thoughts you perverted man or I will tell that old man of a boyfriend of yours."

"I kicked him to the curve last night. He was too young."

"Aww he must have been heart broken."

"He was. Come on let's go."

Kagome stood up followed by Sesshoumaru. He grabbed her hand and they proceeded on into the house. They started their hunt for Izayoi. They spotted her in the kitchen. She was alone and she was making some lemonade.

"Now we're here in the Tashio house hunting down the rare Izayoi. Her main hobby is staying in the kitchen hiding bodies under the cabinet. She'll trick you and act like she's cooking but don't be fooled. Let's watch." Kagome said as she walked around the kitchen pretending to be holding a microphone.

"I'm sorry I ever brought her home." Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to Kagome and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You are such a sweet talker. No wonder you got some many girls drooling over you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Izayoi is it okay if we go out instead of staying at this oh so wonderful event we have every other week."

"I know you really love these gatherings. That's why you normally hid up in your room. So where are you two going to go?" Izayoi asked.

In her most hillbilly accent she could muster up Kagome said as she rubbed her stomach, "We gonna go get ourselves hitched. Finally time to make my baby's daddy my husband. I just hope he ain't got no extra toes, seeing as how he's my brother and all."

"That's very disturbing, but seeing as how we already did it we can do it again." Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and threw her over his shoulder. "See you later Izayoi I'm going to go get lucky."

"By guys, have fun."

When they were a long ways gone from the kitchen and Sesshoumaru still hadn't put Kagome down she asked, "Are you going to put me down or something?"

"Nope I like where my hand is."

"You perverted old man."

"Yup I am." He patted her butt twice, then set her down.

"I feel so violated."

Sesshoumaru grinned as he opened the door for Kagome.

"Aren't you a doll." Kagome waltzed out of the house followed by Sesshoumaru. They got into Sesshoumaru's truck and drove off.

At the book store,

"This is a big books store. It's two stories. I could go sky diving in here."

"Use safety precautions if you do."

"But I want to be bad."

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Kagome with his delicately raised eyebrow.

"Not like that. Jeeze what did you do eat a nice bowl of horny today?"

"I can't help it when I'm around you. No matter what you do you have this sexy aura radiating off of you and you're beautiful."

"You shouldn't lie." Kagome whispered. Then she turned around and walked down an aisle. She glided her fingers along the books as she walked on, glancing at the titles. She stopped at one. The cover looked interesting, so she picked it up and read the summary.

Sesshoumaru didn't like where this was going. Someone had told his love that she wasn't beautiful, and now it was embedded into her mind. This would take some convincing to get it into her head that she was gorgeous. Sesshoumaru headed off in the direction Kagome went. He found her reading the back cover of a book. Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is it interesting?"

"Nope. I'm in the wrong section anyways."

"What section are you suppose to be in?"

"Mystery."

"No romance."

"Isn't that what I got you for?" Kagome turned her head to look Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and gently kissed Kagome. Then he rubbed his head against hers in a playful manner.

Kagome began to giggle.

"Come on let's go find you a book." Then he patted her on her butt.

"Hey, hey keep your hands to yourself."

"But I want them all over you."

Kagome slapped her forehead. "It's not going to stop is it?"

"Nope." Sesshoumaru started walking with Kagome still in his arms. He dropped her off in the mystery section and said he'd be up stairs in the action/adventure section.

Kagome moved down the aisle slowly, looking at all the books. Even if the cover might be gay the book could be pretty cool. "Hm, I guess that saying is right."

"They usually are."

Kagome looked up at the sound of a stranger's voice. Well obviously he wasn't in the bookshelf so Kagome looked around to pin point his location. He was standing right behind Kagome, looking at the books.

"Ah right." Kagome turned and walked away gliding her hands against the books again, so it seemed like she was moving on and not running away. She turned the corner and proceeded on looking for a book. She spotted one that she had been wanting to read. Kagome grabbed it and turned it over. Reading the summary she decided it was going to be just as good as the others. She turned to go find Sesshoumaru, but ended up bumping into someone and knocking their belongings to the floor. Taking a couple steps back she apologized. "Sorry I didn't notice you there."

"It's alright miss."

Kagome bent down to pick up the book she knocked out of his hands. As she reached out to pick up the book a hand covered hers. Kagome looked up to see the man from before staring at her. She drew her hand back and stood up. "Sorry again."

Kagome turned around and began to walk away but the man was too quick. He was already in front of Kagome.

"Where are you going? We were just starting to have fun."

Kagome started to back up, but she ran into someone and her path was blocked. She turned her head to see an angered Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Is there any problems here?" Sesshoumaru was taller than the stranger, bigger than the stranger, and a demon. This guy had everything to fear.

"I was just asking where the literature section was." The stranger said.

"Upstairs to your left."

"Thanks."

Sesshoumaru glared as the man walk off in a hurry.

"Um… I hate to ruin this moment of honor but your arms are across my boobs."

"I know." Sesshoumaru started licking Kagome's neck.

"Ah Sesshoumaru, we are in the middle of a book store."

"We could be in the middle of a bed."

"Did you find a book?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"Yup." Kagome held up her book.

Sesshoumaru let Kagome go and snatched her book out of her hand. Then he grabbed his book that he had placed on the shelf when he saw Kagome's predicament. He grabbed Kagome's hand and headed towards the cashier.

"I can pay for my book." Kagome said.

"I know but you're not going to."

"And there's no persuading you."

"Nope."

"Okay."

"You gave up so easily."

Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru's hands and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I have my reasons."

Sesshoumaru went on and paid for their books. Then they left the store, got into his truck, and drove off. They drove around until Sesshoumaru found a coffee shop he found suitable for the two of them. He parked his truck, they got out, and headed into the coffee shop. After they ordered their beverages, Kagome dragged Sesshoumaru to a table.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"For what?" Sesshoumaru had a smug look on his face.

"Don't give me that look. And do you really want me to say it?"

"Yes I do."

"Fine. Thank you for coming into my life."

Sesshoumaru put on the most confused look ever.

Kagome smiled. She leaned over the table and kissed him.

"You're a mystery you know that."

"I know."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent the rest of the day talking and drinking numerous amounts of coffee. They left around eight cause of Kagome's curfew and headed back to Sesshoumaru's house. After letting her out of his truck, Sesshoumaru walked her to her SUV. Kagome leaned against her car and looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on Kagome's hips. He leaned down and started to kiss her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tippy toes to deepen the kiss. Sesshoumaru's hand moved from Kagome's hip to her butt.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru."

"Shhh." Sesshoumaru dipped her and rubbed his head against her cheek. Kagome started to giggle. Sesshoumaru put her back up right and let her go. He opened her door and Kagome got in. Before he closed the door, Sesshoumaru said, "I wasn't lying back in the book store."

"Hmm?"

"I do think you're beautiful and gorgeous, and who ever told you otherwise is wrong."

Kagome turned her head away from Sesshoumaru, put her hands on the steering wheel, and blushed. Sesshoumaru leaned in the car, kissed her on the cheek, then closed the door. He took a couple steps back and watched Kagome drive off. Then he headed inside.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry y'all for the long wait. I wasn't into writing for the last couple of months. But I'm back and better than ever.


	7. Fighting

Hey y'all. I graduated people. I no longer have to go high school. I start college in August. Woo hoo super long summer. Long time since I've updated. Well here y'all go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was waiting for Sesshoumaru in front of his locker. She left her house before her step father got up so she wouldn't start her day off crappy. Seeing Sesshoumaru was the only highlight in her life. Ever since her step father moved in her life had been a living hell.

Kagome came out of her thoughts when she felt a kiss on her forehead. She looked up to see that amazing guys of hers.

"Hey doll face." Sesshoumaru said.

"Doll face?"

"Yes, it's my name for you and I'm going to call you it whenever I want to."

"Yes sir, general sir." Kagome stood up on her toes and kissed Sesshoumaru. Kagome moved out of the way so Sesshoumaru could get into his locker.

When Sesshoumaru was done grabbing his school supplies, he closed his locker, grabbed Kagome's hand, and they walked off.

"So Sesshoumaru."

"Where do you want to go?"

"How do you know that I want to go somewhere? What if I just wanted to say so Sesshoumaru?"

"Because you had that same tone of voice when you wanted to go to the zoo."

"Oh well since the truth is out, there is this fireworks show in the park today."



"A fire work show on a Monday?"

"Yeah I know it's weird, but I like fireworks so I don't care. They're pretty and they're like bombs. What's not to like?"

"What about you're curfew?"

"What about it?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. "Aren't we turning into quite the rebel?"

"Well my step father gave me the curfew in the first place, so I'm going to talk to my mom about it. How I've come home on time and showed responsibility. Blah blah blah."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

'No, no, no, no, you can't do that.' Kagome thought. "Well uh… I was thinking that we could meet up at a restaurant, get something to eat before, and then walk over to the park."

"Anything for you doll face."

Kagome clapped her hands, still holding on to Sesshoumaru's hand, and said, "Yay."

"It takes so little to make you happy."

"Yup."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru head out to their willow tree to sit and chat until the bell rung. Little did they know that they would have a visitor.

At the tree,

"Chris." Kagome said dumbfounded. What was he doing here?

"She remembers my name, I'm so touched."

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked with distain in his voice.

"Can't a person just sit under a tree?"

"Sesshoumaru let's just go somewhere else." Kagome said as she pulled on his hand.



"Better listen to your keeper, sonny boy."

Kagome started to pull Sesshoumaru away before something happened… again. She dragged him far, far away from Chris. They settled down at the trunk of their new tree. Kagome leaned against Sesshoumaru's chest. Then she took his arm and wrapped it around her waist, then took the other one and started rubbing his hand.

"I had a dream about you last night." Kagome admitted, even thought it was really embarrassing.

"Really? What was it about?"

"For some reason you were a vampire."

"A vampire?"

"Yeah. I guess cause I was watching 30 Days of Night (do not own) before I went to bed."

"That's a good movie to watch right before you go to bed."

"I know right. Anyways you were a vampire and you were like one of them but not ugly and your face wasn't covered with blood. You and a couple others broke the pack of the vampires and so they were after you. Some reason I was with you guys even though I wasn't one of them. Well then a whole bunch of bats started ramming the house. You and the others killed them before anything else could happen. Then the next thing I know I'm in a school."

"Why are you in a school?"

"I don't know. But you and the others weren't there. Then all of the sudden more bats came and rammed the school and turned into vampires. They got into the school and started killing everyone. I hid in the principal's office with five other people. When I thought everything had cooled off, which took a long time. It was light when they attacked and almost dark when they finished. Anyways when I thought that they were gone I got up and opened the door, and there was one right there eating someone. He turned around and was about to attack when I said that I was with you, then he just ran off."

"So they weren't after us."

"Or you guys had killed so many of them that they were scared of you guys. After all I didn't see you after we left the house. And who knows how long I was trapped in the office. Well after that I showed up in my room, but the lights were off so I went to turn 

on the light using the ceiling fan. When I reached up to turn on the light someone threw a shoe at me."

"A shoe?"

"Yeah and I actually felt it. I shook it off and went to turn on the light again but the same person threw another shoe at me again."

"Maybe that person hates you."

"You'd think but, there's more. I gave up on turning on the light so I was just going to leave when someone came up behind me and closed the door then wrapped their arms around me. Which I felt also. Then you whispered in my ear, 'I've missed you'. My dream was creepy because of the whole vampire thing, but sweet at the same time."

"You sound like a girl."

"Uh." Kagome hit him on the chest.

"Sorry, I just had to say that. But what I want to know is why are you dreaming about me throwing shoes at you?"

"Well I don't know why you threw the shoe, but you were a vampire so-"

"No light."

"Bingo."

"You're so weird." Sesshoumaru said as he nuzzled the back of Kagome's neck.

First bell,

Kagome was dreading fifth period. Chris was in her class, AND sat next to her. She didn't know what he was up too. Whether he was trying to piss Sesshoumaru off by picking on her and him or if he liked her and did one of those stupid guy things where they would pick on you for no reason and pissing of Sesshoumaru was just icing on the cake. Kagome sat down at her seat, and let her head fall to the table with a thud.

But her peace was ruined when HE came.

"Hey sweet cheeks, might I add that you're breast are looking extra perky today."Chris whispered in her ear.

_SLAP _

She slapped him hard. Kagome stood up, grabbed her messenger bag, and stormed out of the class room. She didn't really know what she was thinking. Leaving the class room when class was about to start. But she didn't care, she needed to get away from him. Lucky for her though, Chris was hot on her trail.

"We're so touchy today. Most women would love to hear that."

"Only self conscious whores would want to hear that."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were one."

Kagome stopped. The whole hallway stopped and went silent to hear what was going on. Everyone stared at the bickering duo. Kagome turned around slowly. You could see the rage building up in her eyes. Then out of nowhere Sesshoumaru was standing right in front of her. Of course his back was to her but she knew it was him.

Sesshoumaru lifted up his clinch fist and BAM. Socked Chris right in the face. Blood started to pour out of Chris' nose as he fell to the ground. Chris jumped to his feet and went after Sesshoumaru. Then they were at it.

Kagome backed far away. A random girl came up to her and said, "Do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just do something."

"Why don't you do something?"

"I'm not his girlfriend, you are."

Kagome stood there biting her lip. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to get hurt, but she couldn't do anything. She was human and he was a demon and strangely enough Chris was holding out. Maybe he wasn't just a human. Kagome could see the gym coach and some other teachers running towards the fight. It took some time and some man power but the finally got the two apart. Then they dragged them off towards the office. Kagome didn't even get to see how Sesshoumaru was doing.

A group of people came up to Kagome while she was in her daze.



"Now you see why people are afraid of him." One of them said.

Kagome snapped out of it, stood up straight, and looked who ever said it straight in the eye. "No, no I don't." then she walked off. She didn't know where she was heading. She wanted to go to the office to see how Sesshoumaru was.

'But wouldn't they take him to the nurse's office if he got hurt. Oh my gosh what if he got seriously injured. But he is a demon. But demons can still get hurt badly. And if Chris is a demon then his injuries could be worse.' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when someone called her name.

"Mrs. Higurashi are you coming to class?" it was her fifth period teacher.

Kagome looked down the hall towards the path to the office then at her class room. Kagome put her head down in defeat then said, "Coming ma'am."

After fifth period,

Kagome dashed out of her class like no tomorrow. Her destination the nurse's office. All she could think about was Sesshoumaru, and if he was okay or not, and the list goes on. When she got there she asked the nurse if Sesshoumaru Tashio was there. The nurse told Kagome that Mr. Tashio was sent home. Kagome thanked the nurse and calmly walked out of the nurse's office. When she was out of sight, she dashed out of that school like a crazy person. She ran to her car, hoped in, and drove off.

A long distance later,

Kagome parked her car in front of Sesshoumaru's house. She got out and calmly walked up the drive way. When she rung the door bell one of the maids answered the door. The maid's eyes widened.

"Mrs. Higurashi."

"Hi. Is Sesshoumaru here?"

"Yes." The maid stepped aside and let Kagome in. "I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you." Kagome stood there rocking back and forth on her toes while she waited. She didn't wait long before Sesshoumaru came down.

"Kagome." he said with just as wide eyes as the maid, but more shocked than the maid.



Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged him tightly. He in return wrapped his arms around her and held Kagome just as tight.

"Kagome." it was Izayoi.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned their heads towards Izayoi.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to see if Sesshoumaru was okay. I didn't get to see how he was after the fight because he got dragged off. And I was going to wait outside the office to see if he was okay but my class room is on the way there and my teacher spotted me and made me go to class. So when class was over I went to the nurse's office to see if he was there and the nurse said that he was sent home so I got into my car and came here. Please don't send me away. I want to be with him."

"Awww that's so sweet, but as a mom…"

"Here comes the doing the right thing speech." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome hushed him.

"As a mom I have to say that, I don't know you're here. For all I know you're still at school, and when I came back from my day with my friends you were already here."

Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru, shuffled over to Izayoi and hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie." Izayoi let go of Kagome and Kagome did the same. "Now I really am going out, so I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." They both said as she headed for the door.

When she was gone, Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru. She did a once over to see the damage. He had a busted lip, a black eye, and the skin on his knuckles was torn. She walked over to him and picked up his hand. She leaned her head on his chest as she stared at his knuckles.

Sesshoumaru started to stroke Kagome's hair. "I'm fine doll face."

Kagome smiled. "I like when you call me that. I don't know why, but because you're saying it I do."



"Well because like you said, I'm saying it."

Kagome's smile grew and she let out a little laugh. She lifted her head and asked, "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm perfectly okay, and feeling much better now that you're here."

"Good."

"Come on." Still holding Kagome's hand, Sesshoumaru walked off towards his room. When they got there, they laid down on the bed facing each other.

"I still can't believe you skipped school."

"What little ol' me couldn't do something like that?"

"The little ol' you that I know might think about it, but not really do it."

"Well love has a strange affect on people."

"Love?"

Kagome nodded her head yes. "Mmmhm. I'm 99.9 positively sure that I love you."

"Why only 99.9?"

"Well you threw a shoe at me."

"That was in your dream."

"Was it, was it really?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head at her.

Kagome giggled. "I'm joking. I'm 100 positively sure that I love you."

Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed Kagome. "I love you too."

Kagome smiled, clapped her hands, and said, "Yay."

Sesshoumaru tucked Kagome's bangs behind her ear. He kissed her again, and again, and again. Kagome rolled on to her back and Sesshoumaru climbed on top of her. They started 

to make out with more passion than last time. As Sesshoumaru's lips moved down, his hand moved up.

While Sesshoumaru was sucking on Kagome's neck, his hand moved up her thigh, then up into her shirt. Kagome was moaning uncontrollably, which drove Sesshoumaru crazy and leaving him wanting more. Sesshoumaru started to pull Kagome's shirt up, but he stopped when he realized what he was doing.

He sat up and looked at anything else that wasn't Kagome. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so aggressive and forward."

Kagome sat up and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. Well the side of his eyes since he wasn't looking at her. She loved that she saw regret in his eyes. He really was sorry for being too forward, even though he had nothing to be sorry for. She was going to let him, and still is. She removed her shirt, which caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

When he faced her, Kagome leaned in and kissed him. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Kagome laid back down. Sesshoumaru continued where he left off.

Some very long time later,

Kagome was lying on her back in Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru was on his side next to her. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head was resting on her shoulder. Kagome had her head leaning against his head. She ran her hand up and down his arm.

"Are you comfortable? Cause I could move." Kagome said.

"Don't you dare move."

"Yes sir." After another moment of silence Kagome said, "I'm glad this happened and that it happened with you."

"Me too."

"You're just saying that cause you're a guy and you got laid. Just kidding, just kidding. You know I love you."

"I didn't think you were going to talk to me again."

Kagome turned her head towards Sesshoumaru. "Why?"

"Because of the fight."

"So you got into a fight with a guy because he was being a jerk. Why should I hate you? Actually I really should be thinking you. You stood up for me. So thank you."

Sesshoumaru picked his head up and kissed her on the forehead. "You're something you know that."

"Yes I do."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru put their heads back down and just held each other. Then out of nowhere Sesshoumaru shot up. Kagome sat up, more slowly than him, holding the sheets against her chest.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?"

He shushed her. A couple seconds later he said, "Izayoi is home."

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru sprang out of bed and started throwing on their clothes. Kagome ran into the bathroom once she was dressed and made sure her hair looked like she was only lying down and not having sex. She came back out and helped Sesshoumaru straighten up the bed. Then they laid back down and turned on the TV.

Kagome began to laugh. Sesshoumaru stared at her like she was crazy.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You should have seen you're face when you shot up. I thought demons weren't afraid of humans."

"Everyone is afraid of their parents whether they'd like to admit it or not."

"I guess. Are we still going to the firework show?"

"You still want to go?"

"Well unless you don't want to show you're black eye, yeah I do."

"Okay. How about we leave around seven?"

"Sounds good to me."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey y'all I hope you guys liked it. I didn't feel like this story needed a graphic sex scene, so you can guess what happened. Or plug in what you want. Hahaha. Sorry didn't mean to be dirty. Or did I? WELL DON'T JUST ADD THIS STORY TO STORY ALERT. I LIKE THAT YOU GUYS DO THAT AND ALL CAUSE IT SHOWS ME THAT Y'ALL LIKE IT BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. SO REVIEW OR I KILL YOU. AND TRUST ME I WILL.


	8. Pushed

Hey y'all. I hoped you like the last chapter. This plot is so not what you think it is. It might seem like it at first but you won't know what hit ya. Well on with the story.

Notice: I wish to finish my current six stories so I may add more. The fastest way I think I can do that is if I only work on two stories at a time. The only two stories I will be updating are Kidnapping and Love and Cast Out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome had her head on Sesshoumaru's chest and her arms around his waist. Sesshoumaru had his hand on Kagome's arm, the one around his waist, and was rubbing her back with his other hand. They were silent but they didn't need words at the moment.

All of a sudden the door flung open.

Kagome nearly fell off the bed. She held a hand over her rapidly beating heart. "What's with your family and flinging open doors? You guys ever heard of knocking or just opening a door."

"Who the fuck are you?" the teenage boy in the doorway asked.

Sesshoumaru picked up something off his bed side table and chunked it at his half brother. "Don't cuss at her, half breed."

"Oh so you got yourself a girlfriend. It won't be long until she comes crawling to me like so many others."

Kagome sat up on her knees, picked up something and threw it at him. "Shut up you cocky bastard."

"Funny that's usually what I call him. We must have more in common, then I thought we would."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Is he like flirting with me or something cause I'm not sure."

Sesshoumaru put his hands behind his head and shrugged. "Why are you hear Inuyasha?"

"Dad's home early so we're doing something as a family."

"Izayoi's idea?"

"Yeah. They said since you get to bring your girlfriend I get to bring mine." And with that Inuyasha left slamming the door on his way out.

Kagome looked down at Sesshoumaru and pouted.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to see the fireworks with you."

"Wait here." Sesshoumaru got up and left the room.

Kagome laid back down, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she spotted _Underworld _playing on _TNT_. Five minutes later Sesshoumaru came back in. He walked back over to the bed and laid down next to Kagome. Kagome looked at him. He looked at her.

After a couple of seconds Kagome said, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Uh not this again."

"Izayoi said it would be fun, but instead of going to a place where we would eat we're probably going somewhere nicer."

Kagome sat up and looked down at him. "But I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

"We can leave before them and you can change."

"All I own is jeans and t-shirts. There are some shorts in there, a couple of Bermuda shorts but that's basically all I have. I really don't like dresses or skirts so I don't get any."

"Perfect." Yelled Izayoi as she flung open the door.

Kagome 'ahhed' and fell backwards onto Sesshoumaru. "Dude seriously your family."

"I know. I'm having them committed."

"I was walking by and heard you guys talking so I decided to ease drop," Izayoi started, "and I heard your dilemma."

Kagome sat back up. "So what's perfect then?"

"I've always wanted a girl so I could dress her. I use to dress Inuyasha up in girl clothes when he was a baby and a toddler, because they were so cute I just couldn't help but buy them. Toga says it's my fault that he acts the way he does because I did that."

"I have pictures if you want to see." Sesshoumaru smiled remembering his half brother in girl's clothes.

"Oh I want to see them."

"Anyways," Izayoi said to bring the attention back to her, "We're going shopping." She ran into the room, grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! Not the dreaded store of clothes." Kagome screamed as she was dragged down the hallway. "It burns, it burns."

Sesshoumaru, who heard all of this, just shook his head. Once _Underworld _was over he went downstairs to get something to drink. When he got into the kitchen he saw his father sitting on one of the kitchen bar stools staring at his drink.

"Are you looking into the future?" Sesshoumaru said.

Toga looked up. "What? Oh, Hey son."

Sesshoumaru went over to the refrigerator and got a soda.

"Izayoi told me what happened today."

Sesshoumaru turned around to face his father. "Is that why you look worried?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"That I might kill someone again."

"We all know that was an accident."

"You didn't for awhile. Though you gave me a lawyer you didn't believe me until they found that witness."

Toga let out a defeated sigh.

"Do you want to know what the fight was about before you jump to conclusions?"

"Yes."

"A guy in my school has been harassing Kagome since the first day she's been here. I would have beaten him up a long time ago but Kagome usually stops me, but today he called her a whore."

"I would have beaten the shit out of him too. You never say something like that to a woman. If Izayoi wouldn't kill me I would give you a beer but all I can say is good job."

"She skipped school today to see how I was doing."

"Really? She must really like you."

"She told me she loves me."

"Wow."

"You seem shocked."

"I'm just still surprised that you talked to someone AND brought them home."

"She's… different."

"She must be to get your attention."

Three hours later,

Sesshoumaru and Toga had moved to the living room to watch hockey. One of the few things they have in common.

"We're back." Izayoi yelled from the entrance way.



"We're in the living room." Toga yelled back.

"We?" Izayoi came into the living room and saw Toga in his recliner and Sesshoumaru lying on the couch. "Oh my gosh, who died?"

"No one died." Toga said.

"But you two are being civil and you're in the same room."

"Is that a problem?" Kagome asked coming up behind Izayoi.

"Yes."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to Sesshoumaru. She pushed him up into a sitting position, sat down where his head was, then pulled him back down so that he was leaning against her. Her legs were on both sides of him, and she had her arms wrapped around his waist.

Izayoi went over to Toga and kissed him.

Kagome covered Sesshoumaru's eyes. "You don't need to see this."

Izayoi let out a laugh. "This girl, I'm telling you. She had me laughing the whole time we were out. I'm going to go take a shower so I can get ready for tonight. It's been forever since I've seen fireworks." Izayoi headed off to go to her room.

Toga shot out of his chair and followed right behind her.

"Ewww." Kagome made a disgusted face.

"You don't have to live with them."

"Are they like that a lot?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I hide in my room a lot."

Kagome kissed the back of his neck.



"How was shopping?"

"Exhausting. Three hours for one outfit. She made sure it was nice for the restaurant but not too nice since the firework show was in the park. I'm pretty sure I tried on forty different outfits. And guess what?"

"What?"

"We went with the first outfit I tried on."

"Been there done that."

"Don't you find it tiring?"

"I've gotten use to it."

"Because you've done it all your life?"

"Yes."

Kagome kissed the back of Sesshoumaru's neck again. She trailed kisses up to the area behind his ear. She began to nibble on his earlobe. Kagome had her hand on his chest and could feel him growling. She smiled to herself. Kagome kissed back down to his neck, then she began to suck on his neck. His growl got louder.

Kagome stopped when she heard a loud, shrilly laugh. "You never told me you had a witch."

"More like a bitch. She's a gold digging, two timing, slut."

"If I didn't know better I would say you didn't like her."

"I hate her, but she's the best thing for that half breed."

"Why?"

"She makes his life miserable." Sesshoumaru grinned.

"You are bad." Then she whispered in his ear, "It's kind of turning me on."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to face Kagome.



Kagome leaned her head down and started to kiss him. When they stopped Kagome whispered against his lips, "We should probably be getting ready too. I need to take a shower because I've been really dirty lately."

Sesshoumaru shot up off the couch. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to her feet. He headed straight for his room. Once inside his room Kagome pulled him into the bath room and closed the door behind them. Kagome leaned against the door, looked up at Sesshoumaru, and smiled.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands on both sides of Kagome. He brought his face closer to Kagome and began to kiss her. Kagome grabbed the bottom of Sesshoumaru's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Sesshoumaru slipped his hand into Kagome's back pocket. He pushed her body forwards into his.

Kagome smiled and giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him again. Then, sadly, there was a knocking on Sesshoumaru's door.

"At least no one barged in this time and scared the crap out of me. I'll go get it." Kagome left the bath room and head for the door.

When she opened the door Kagome got a, "Who the hell are you?"

"Kagome. Who are you?"

"Kikyo. Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He's getting ready to take a shower."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"He got a personal butler. What do you think I'm doing here?" Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's hand being placed above hers. She turned her head to see Sesshoumaru glaring at Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru closed the door without saying a word. He grabbed Kagome's hand and headed back to the bathroom. "Like I said gold digging, two timing, slut."

"She do that a lot?"

"Only when Inuyasha isn't paying attention."

"They have problems." Kagome closed the bathroom door behind them.



Sesshoumaru wrapped Kagome in his arms. He kissed her. "Let's not talk about them. We've got more important things to do."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, I like the sound of that."

After a longer shower then what it should have been,

Sesshoumaru was laying on the bed watching TV. Kagome was in the bathroom fixing her hair.

She made sure Sesshoumaru didn't see her until she was ready, because she wanted it to be a surprise. Kagome and Izayoi picked a gorgeous black and white dress. The dress was white but it had a layer of a sheer black material over it. The black material had a floral design on it that looked pretty against the white fabric. It ended just above her knees, and it was spaghetti strapped. It showed off her small frame. Izayoi picked out some strappy black heels to go with her outfit.

Kagome put the hair brush down that Sesshoumaru let her use. Lucky for her, her hair naturally had big sexy curls so she always had pretty hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. Kagome let out a big sigh. 'As good as I'm going to get.' She thought. "Okay I'm coming out. You better not laugh."

"I would never laugh."

Kagome stepped out of the bath room.

Sesshoumaru sat up with wide eyes. "Wow."

Kagome stood there with her hands behind her back and she was clicking her heels together.

"You look… beautiful."

"No I don't."

Sesshoumaru signaled for Kagome to come over to him. Kagome walked over to the side of the bed. Sesshoumaru turned so he was facing Kagome. He grabbed both of her hands. "You, Kagome Higurashi, are the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on and who ever told you otherwise is a complete idiot. I love to stare into those brown eyes of yours and how they twinkle when you smile. I love how you smell of blueberries. How you don't wear make-up and let your natural beauty show. How you dress to cover up your body instead of 

showing it off. I love how your hair shines in the light and when you lean over to draw and some of your hair falls over your shoulders."

Kagome was seriously blushing and couldn't help but smile.

Sesshoumaru stood up. He let go of Kagome's hands and hugged her.

Kagome returned the hug. "You're too good for me."

"I know."

"Uh."

Sesshoumaru kissed the top of Kagome's head. He let her go then grabbed her hand. They headed back down to the living room.

After dinner at the fireworks show,

Izayoi had brought a blanket for each couple, because she didn't want anyone messing up their clothes. She let the couples go off and sit where they'd like.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru picked a spot under a big oak tree. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the tree trunk. Kagome was sitting in between his legs and was leaning against him. Sesshoumaru had his arms around her waist and his nose buried into her hair.

"I had fun tonight. I didn't think I would."

"Me either."

"You had fun?"

"I had fun staring at you."

Kagome blushed and tried to hide her smile.

"Lean forward a little bit."

Kagome did as she was told. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru took off his jacket and put it around Kagome. He leaned back against the tree trunk and pulled Kagome back towards him. "You looked cold."



"Thank you."

"Anytime doll face."

"Oh look the fireworks are starting." Kagome sat there in Sesshoumaru's arms during the whole show. She was very sad when she had to go home.

Kagome park her car next to the curb by her house. She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and slung it over her shoulders. She took the keys out of the ignition, and then stared at her steering wheel. Letting out a big sigh Kagome opened her door and got out of her car. Her steps up the drive way were slow and small. When she made it to the door Kagome just stared at the doorknob. She didn't want to go in. She knew she was in serious trouble.

Kagome hated that her mother let Stan punish her. He's hated her ever since the first day they meet. When they married Kagome's worst nightmare came true. He would always be there making rude comments about her, putting her down, making her feel bad about herself. So when he got the chance to punish her he did. At first her mom didn't like it, but Stan persuaded her that since she was always gone at work he should have the upper hand since he saw what was going on at home.

Kagome put her hand on the doorknob, and opened the door. The house was dark except for the TV light in the living room. Kagome walked softly to the stairs. Before she could even make it to the first step she heard,

"Kagome." it was Stan.

'Damn it old man. Don't you ever sleep?' Kagome thought. Kagome ignored him and headed to her room. She threw her bag on her bed and sat down at her desk. She rolled over to her bed and grabbed her binder out of her bag, then she rolled back over to her desk.

Kagome's door flung open to reveal Stan.

Kagome jumped in her seat. "God people learn how to knock or open a door nicely."

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yes."

"I don't call your name for the fun of it. If I have to say it, I'm saying it for a reason."

"Oh did you need another beer."

"What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Talking. Sorry I'll learn sign language tomorrow."

"Why you…"

Kagome looked at Stan. "Yes? Why you what? Bitch? Whore? Slut? Which one are we going to go with this time?"

"Where the fuck were you?"

"Oh we resorted to cursing. We must be pissed. What's wrong not use to someone standing up to you." Kagome stood up and walked past Stan. "Excuse me, I'm a little parched."

Kagome was walking up to the stairs when she felt a hand on her back, then a hard push. Kagome tried to stop herself as she tumbled down the stairs, but it didn't help her. When she hit the floor, Kagome laid there for awhile and played what just happened in her head. He had just pushed her down the stairs. Kagome heard Stan coming down the stairs, but before he could make it all the way down the front door opened.

"Oh my goodness, Kagome dear what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she ran to her daughter.

"I was up in our room when I heard some thuds then a big one. I came running out to see what it was and saw Kagome on the floor. I'm guessing she fell down the stairs. You know how clumsy she is."

"Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome didn't say anything.

"Maybe you should take her to the hospital." Stan suggested.

"Of course. Kagome can you stand?"

Kagome pushed herself up. She flinched when she put presser on her left wrist. Then when she started to walk to the door she found out that her left hip as well. Kagome left the house and sat in her mother's car, then she waited for her mom. A couple minutes later her mom came out and got in the car.



When her mom got in she buckled up, put the key in the ignition, and put her hands on the wheel. She looked over at her daughter and saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Sweetie, what happened?"

Kagome whipped the fallen tear. She put her elbow on the edge by the glass, leaned her head on her hand, and looked out the window. "I just want to go to the hospital."

"Okay honey."

The next day at school,

When Sesshoumaru got to school, he head straight for his locker. He saw a corner of a folded up piece of paper sticking out of his locker. He put in his combination and opened his locker. Sesshoumaru grabbed the note and read it. It was from Kagome and it read 'I'm at our tree so you don't have to go to my locker. Love Kagome'.

Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed his stuff and headed for their tree. He had this feeling in the back of his mind that something wasn't right. Actually he's had that feeling ever since Kagome left last night. He called her last night just to hear her voice, that way he knew she was okay, but it went straight to her answering machine.

When Sesshoumaru arrived at their tree he saw Kagome drawing. She had her knees propped up so she could place her sketch pad against it. Her hair was covering her face because she was slightly leaning forward.

Sesshoumaru walked up to her and instantly saw her wrist. "What happened to your wrist?"

Kagome stretched out her legs. There was slight bruising on her shins and knees. When she looked up her hair fell back over her shoulder, and revealed her face to the world. She had a huge buries on the top part of her cheek and her temple.

Sesshoumaru dropped his bag and bent down. He cupped Kagome's face and ran his thumb over her buries.

"We have wood floors and my mom had just got done waxing the floors when I got home. She told me to be careful but I wasn't really paying attention and I'm very clumsy. So when I was heading down stairs to get something to drink, I was kind of walking to fast or something I don't really know and I fell down the stairs."

Sesshoumaru dropped his hand and looked at Kagome.

"You don't believe the story do you?"

"No."

"Couldn't fool you."

"Kagome what happened?" Sesshoumaru asked in a stern voice.

Kagome couldn't contain her emotions and she started to cry again. Sesshoumaru put a hand on Kagome's back and pushed her to him. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on her shoulders. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru. She couldn't help but cry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well guys what did you think? Yes I know I am evil. How could I put our poor Kagome through that? Well because I'm the author MUWAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyways.

You guys better F'in review or else!! Don't just add me to story alert. I wanna know how y'all like it. but if it's a flame I will cuss you out cause I didn't ask for a flame now did I. no I don't think so.


	9. Sleepover

Hey y'all so I bet all of y'all are wonder what's going to happen well let me tell you… oh wait I have something more important to talk about. IT'S MY BIRTDAY IN THREE DAYS. May 6. YAY!! Well that's all I have to say so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru had never seen Kagome cry. She has always been so lively and bubbly. He had only seen her sad that one time after she came home late and got grounded, but she had cheered right up.

Sesshoumaru rubbed her back and stroked her hair, hoping that she would calm down soon so he could get the story out of her.

Kagome sobered up but she still clung on to his shirt and kept her face buried into his chest. "He pushed me down the stairs."

"Who pushed you down the stairs?" Sesshoumaru tried to remain calm for Kagome.

"Then he just lied to my mom. He just straight out lied to her, and she bought it."

"Who lied to your mom?"

"Even after she saw me cry in the car and how I didn't say a word. Then she goes home and kisses him. She doesn't even suspect anything."

"Who? You're father?"

"No, my step father. My father abounded us when I was little. Which is probably why she choose this bastard. She's use to men who treat her bad." Kagome sat up and looked at Sesshoumaru. "He hates me. He hates me and I don't know why. He's hated me from the very start. The first day I meet him he 'accidentally' spilled hot coffee on me. I just want to strangle him in his sleep but I can't."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. He just stared at Kagome.

"You're shocked aren't you? How can someone do this right? Well it wasn't the first time. You know when we first meet and I told you that I was home schooled?"

"Yes."

"That wasn't true. I use to come to school with a lot of bruise or injuries and all my teachers got suspicious so my step father would withdraw me, wait for my injuries to heal then enroll me in a new school."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Um this started back in seventh grade so about five years."

"What does your mom say about this?"

"She's never home. She wouldn't know what school I went to, what color my hair was, if I got a sex change."

"Do you have any relatives you could live with?"

"I have a grandpa. He use to live with us. He would stand up for me but when my mom and Stan got married, Stan sent him off to an old persons place. You're not the first person to try and help me. No one knew for sure that he was hurting me but they pretty much guessed it. Then once Stan found out what was happing he would go 'talk' to them and I would never hear from them."

"Do you think he killed them?"

"No. He is too much of a chicken for that. This is the first time I've told anyone anything about this." Kagome pulled her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

There was one question on Sesshoumaru's mind that he had to know the answer to. "Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever… touched you?"

Kagome shook her head no. "But I'm always afraid that he might."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome. He rested his head on her back.



After a couple minutes of that Kagome instead that Sesshoumaru forget the subject. Kagome settled with a for now. When the bell rang, Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed to their wood shop class. Kagome sat on the floor next to Sesshoumaru's work station and continued her drawing from earlier.

When class was over Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her sketching class. Then he went to his English class. They agreed to meet up in the court yard since they had lunch together. Kagome couldn't concentrate during class. All she could think about was what was going to happen to her next.

Kagome was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't hear the bell ring. After all the students cleared out the teacher, Mrs. Ray, started to clean up. She noticed Kagome still sitting there staring out the window. She came up to Kagome and said her name. She said it again after Kagome didn't respond. That time Kagome heard.

"Oh yes Mrs. Ray?"

"Kagome the bell rang." Mrs. Ray spotted Kagome's blank paper.

"Oh." Kagome started packing up her stuff.

"Kagome is everything all right? Do you want to talk?"

"Everything is fine. I was at the hospital really late and I didn't get much sleep. I don't like to draw when I'm tired."

"Okay. Well if you do need to talk I'm here."

"Thank you." Kagome threw her bag over her shoulders and headed out of the room. She wasn't very hungry so she went straight to the court yard. She saw Sesshoumaru already there sitting at a table reading. Kagome headed his way. "Hey nerd."

"Hey dork."

Kagome put her stuff on the table and sat down. "Shouldn't you see who it is before you insult them?"

"I already knew it was you."

"What if I was in disguise." Kagome waved her hands around in circles.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I was hoping something would appear." Kagome shrugged. She put both of her hands on his shoulder then rested her chin on top of her hands. "Hey."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to Kagome.

She kissed him.

"What was that for? Not that I mind."

"For being there for me this morning."

"I couldn't just leave you there as a nervous wreck. You might have scared little kids."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

After lunch, calculus, and chemistry,

Kagome asked Sesshoumaru to wait for her in the court yard while she went to all of her teachers from yesterday and get the work she missed. He agreed.

Kagome came back about twenty thirty minutes later. "Okay so all my teachers saw my wrist and face and automatically think that's why I was absent so I don't have to tell them some excuse later. I got all my school work and home work. There isn't that much. Just some reading and some work sheets."

Sesshoumaru closed his book and stared up at Kagome.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sesshoumaru stood up, grabbed Kagome's hand, and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on."

"Oh wait I forgot to tell you."

"What? You're coming to my house right?"

"Yes but when I came home from the hospital last night my tires got mysteriously slashed. Strange, I wonder how that could have happened."

Sesshoumaru let out a long sigh. Still holding Kagome's hand he headed for his truck. They got in and drove to his house. When they got there they head for Sesshoumaru's room. 

Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk doing his homework and Kagome was sitting on his bed staring at Sesshoumaru.

He had been quiet the whole ride to his house. Actually if she really thought about it he had been quiet the whole day. Kagome wanted to ask him what was up but she didn't want to upset him even more. Kagome grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it to herself as she stared at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was leaning back in his chair, staring at his text book. All day long he just kept thinking about what Kagome told him this morning. Her step father abuses her and her mother doesn't do anything about it. No matter how much he and his father hated each other they would never harm each other. Somehow he had to keep Kagome here, but how?

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his evil planning when Kagome sat on his lap. "Hi."

"Hi." Kagome paused for a little bit then said, "You didn't hear me did you?"

"You said something?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry and I was going to get something to eat, so I was wondering if you were so I could bring you something or at least something to drink."

"I'll go with you."

"Yay!" Kagome got up off his lap and went to the door. She opened it and held out a hand to him.

Sesshoumaru heaved himself up and went over to Kagome, then grabbed her hand. Kagome smiled and then pulled him to the kitchen. She let go of his hand when they got there. Sesshoumaru sat on one of the bars stools and Kagome went to the refrigerator.

"You didn't tell me that you're parents were out of town."

"What?"

Kagome read the note she saw stuck to a shelf in the refrigerator. "Dear boys, you're father has to go to America for two days. You know how much I love America so I'm going 

with him. We will be back Thursday night. Try not to kill each other. And Sesshoumaru keep your brother in check."

"I didn't know that."

"I should have known that since there was a note."

"It's alright since you're small, tiny brain can't figure out these things."

Kagome turned her head, stuck out her tongue, then turned her head back towards the frig. "Hmmmm. What to eat, what to eat?"

After filling ther stomachs the two journeyed back to Sesshoumaru's room.

Kagome settled herself back on Sesshoumaru's bed and asked, "Hey can you help me with my chemistry?"

"Were you not paying attention in class again?"

"I took my notes. I just didn't pay attention to what he was saying."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. When he started walking towards the bed Kagome 'yayed' and scooted over to make room for him. Sesshoumaru went over Kagome's notes with her and did a couple of problems with her in each section until she could do it on her own. After that Sesshoumaru stayed next to Kagome while she did her home work. Kagome was happy about it because that meant that whatever his problem was it wasn't about her.

When she was done Kagome put her stuff in her bag and her bag on the floor. Then she snuggled up to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his arms as they watched TV. About forty minutes into watching TV Kagome fell asleep.

When Sesshoumaru was sure that she was really asleep he slowly lifted Kagome off of him and laid her back down on the bed. He got up careful not to wake her, walked around the bed, and went through her bag. He knew that she kept her cell phone there and hoped that it was still there. And lucky for him it was. He grabbed it, put it in his pocket, and walked quietly out of the room. Sesshoumaru leaned against the hallway wall, pulled out her cell phone, and opened it.

Sesshoumaru was shocked to see a picture of him. It was a picture of him feeding a goat from when they went to the zoo. Sesshoumaru didn't have time to get all sentimental now 

so he pushed that out of his mind for the moment. He went to her contacts and scrolled down until he found what he was looking for. Hitting talk, he pressed the phone to his ear and waited for the other person to pick up.

After two rings they picked up. "Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Mrs. Higurashi my name is John. I'm Sarah's father."

"Um…Hi. Who is Sarah and why are you on my daughter's phone."

"Sarah is Kagome's best friend. I took the girls to the mall and I forgot my phone so she let me borrow hers to call you."

"Oh okay. I'm not home all the time so I wouldn't know about all of my daughter's friends. What can I do for you John?"

"Kagome and Sarah were talking about spending the next two nights together and I said it was okay as long as it's okay with your parents."

"It's a school night sir."

"Yes I know, but they go to the same school so she wouldn't have any trouble getting to school on time. I drop Sarah off an hour early because off work so they will actually be there earlier."

"Well you seem like a very responsible man and Kagome doesn't have many friends so maybe spending some time with her friends will do her some good. Okay. Tell Kagome I'll see her Thursday."

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi. The girls will be very happy. Bye."

"Bye." There was a click then the line went dead.

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket. Sesshoumaru went back into his room just as quietly as he came out. He grabbed his stuff off his desk and his back pack off the back of the chair, then went over to the bed and sat down next to Kagome. He began his homework and school work.

Midnight-ish,

Kagome shot up panting. She started checking herself making sure everything was okay and there.

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the head bored and holding a book. "Bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"I was in a dark old mansion. And for some reason I went down into the basement. The first thing I walked to was the sink in the basement. I don't know why there was a sink in the basement but whatever. I looked into the sink and the drain started spitting out blood. I backed away up against the wall. The sink over flowed and blood started going everywhere. Then slowly a man emerged from the sink. He was dripping in the blood, his clothes were dark, and his hair was covering his face. He stepped out of the sink and just stood there. Then in a split second he was right in front of me, and then he started to choke me. And that's when I woke up."

"Creepy."

"Yeah. So how long have I been asleep?"

"Um let's see you feel asleep around eight so that's one, two, three, four, five, five hours."

Kagome laughed. "Five hours that's funny. No seriously how long have I been asleep?"

"Five hours."

"Then that mean it's…"

"About twelve o' clock." Sesshoumaru went back to reading.

Kagome stared at him. "Sesshoumaru, why didn't you wake me? Why do you think I got this?" Kagome waved her wrist in the air. "Sure it was because he was in a pissed off mood but also I came home late. Now I'm coming home really late again. Why didn't you wake me?" Kagome got off of his bed and grabbed her bag. She through it over her shoulders and looked down at Sesshoumaru. "You have to take me home, since I have no car."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes. No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't know any other way to tell you no."

"I really have to get home."

"Well I'm not taking you home."

"Urgh. Fine I'll walk and take a bus." Kagome turned around cussing Sesshoumaru out in her head. She walked to the door and opened it only to have it slammed shut.

Sesshoumaru had come up behind her and slammed the door close.

"I don't have time for games." Kagome opened the door again, but Sesshoumaru just slammed it close again.

"I'm not taking you home, because you're not going home."

Kagome moved her hand away from the door and grabbed her bag strap with both of her hands. She didn't turn around but it was a sign to Sesshoumaru that she wasn't going to try again and was going to listen to what he was going to say.

"I… I can't let you go home. Not to him."

Kagome turned around and looked into his eyes.

"I can't let you go home knowing what's going on. I called your mom and told her I was Sarah's dad and that you were spending the next two days here. She said it was okay. I would really like for you to stay so I know that you're safe, but it's up to you."

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip and looked to the right of her. That was her thinking look. "I need to take a shower."

"I have a bath room."

"And I'll need something to sleep in."

"I'll give you one of my shirts."

Kagome stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked over to his desk and put her bag down on his chair. "Sorry for what I said about you."

"You didn't say anything."

"In my head."

"Oh. It's alright."

"So what shirt can I wear?"

Sesshoumaru went to his dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a shirt. He walked over to Kagome and handed it to her.

Kagome took the shirt. She sniffed it and smiled. "It smells like you." she said as she walked to the bathroom. When Kagome was down taking her shower and getting dress and what not, she jumped into bed with Sesshoumaru.

He had changed while she was showering. He was leaning against his head bored reading his book. Without looking up he said, "You braided your hair."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've been braiding my hair for bed for a long time."

"Oh."

Kagome pulled out her pony tail and took out her braid. She tossed her hair, then shook her hair with her hand.

"You look sexy when you do that."

"Really? How sexy?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and grinned. "I can't tell you."

Kagome blushed and smiled. She snuggled up next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took a hand off of his book, wrapped his arm around Kagome, then grabbed his book again. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes.



……………………………………………………………………………………

Okay so there you go. That's his reaction. How did you guys like it? Please review. If you do I won't have to stand over your bed holding a butcher knife dressed up as a clown. And no flames. THREE MORE DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY.


	10. Sleepover2

Hey y'all. Some of y'all didn't like the way Sesshoumaru reacted. Though he is ruthless on the show I do not like him to be all that ruthless in my stories. That said I want to thank the people who read, who reviewed, and who wished me a happy 17th birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome woke to the annoying beeping of Sesshoumaru's alarm clock. "Uh. Sesshoumaru I hate your alarm clock." She didn't hear a response from him or hear the alarm clock going off. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru to find him still asleep. She crawled over him and grabbed his alarm clock. She found the off button and turned it off. Then she collapsed on top of him. And still he didn't wake up. "So tired. Sesshoumaru."

He made some noise.

"Why is your alarm clock going off at six AM?"

"I have to take a shower."

"You should do it at night so you can sleep in."

"I blow dry my hair but not all of it dries so I let it finish drying while I'm getting ready."

Kagome laughed. "Guys blow drying their hair."

Sesshoumaru sat up which caused Kagome to roll off back on to the bed.

"So mean."

Sesshoumaru kissed her on her cheek.

"I love you too. I'm going back to bed. Wake me when you're dressed." Kagome pulled the covers back over her and snuggled into her pillow.

The second time Kagome woke up that morning it was to a hand on her leg and kisses on her neck. "You're hands are cold."

"I know a place where I can warm them." Sesshoumaru started moving his hand up her leg.



Kagome moved her head out from under the pillow and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You really are horny, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Kagome sat up and kissed him. She got out of bed and put on her jeans from yesterday. Kagome sat back down on the bed and pouted. "I have no tooth brush."

Sesshoumaru got up and head for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you a tooth brush."

"What?" Kagome followed him out the door, down the hallway, to the other side of the house, into a room, which Kagome said holy shit to, and then into that room's bath room.

Sesshoumaru opened the mirror over the sink and grabbed a tooth brush still in its case. "Anything else you need?"

"N… no."

"Okay." Sesshoumaru headed out of the bath room. When he got to the door he noticed that Kagome was still staring at the mirror. "Kagome."

"Oh." Kagome closed the mirror and followed Sesshoumaru back to his room. Kagome brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, then they headed down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"So what do you want to eat?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked inside the refrigerator.

"I'm not hungry."

Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at Kagome, who was sitting on one of the bar stools. "You didn't eat lunch or dinner and now you don't want breakfast. You usually eat a lot so what's up?"

"I resent that. I eat normally for me. I eat a lot for others. And I don't know I'm just not hungry."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "I don't care what you say you're eating."



"I don't care what you say you're eating."

Sesshoumaru threw a kitchen towel at her.

"Uh so un called for."

"I think it was."

Kagome placed her chin on her folded arms on the counter and smiled up at him.

Sesshoumaru turned back around and examined the contents of his refrigerator. "We're having eggs because that's basically the few things I know how to cook."

"Yes Sir Mr. Sesshoumaru Sir." After a short pause Kagome asked, "Aren't rich people suppose to have cooks or maids who cook?"

"Izayoi likes to cook. Since she doesn't have a job that's the one thing she likes to do around here."

"Oh. That's nice. I use to cook when I was little."

"What cereal? One part milk, one part cereal."

"No."

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"No. Stuff like chicken enchiladas, lemon chicken, orange chicken. I like orange chicken better but lemon chicken is just as good. Fajitas, hamburgers, cheese enchiladas, stir fry, so on and so on."

"You should cook for us tonight."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Well have to go to the store to make sure we have all the ingredients."

"We can do that."

"Okay."

"What are you going to cook?"



"Fajitas."

"Yummy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Did you?"

"How could I not with a sexy, gorgeous woman lying next to me."

Kagome smiled, blushed, and hid her head in her arms. When she was sure her blush was gone she lifted her head back up. A yawn escaped her mouth. She shook her head to try and wake herself up.

"Still tired?"

"Yes, but I don't know why. I slept for five hours, then I fell back asleep and slept for, well I don't know but I slept for a long time."

"You didn't get much sleep the other night so I guess you're just tired."

"Yeah could be."

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru cooked. When he was done they relocated to the dining room. They sat down next to each other.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'll get it and yours too. What do you want?"

"Orange juice."

"Okay. Be right back." Kagome went back into the kitchen and poured both of them a glass of orange juice. She went back into the dining room and set Sesshoumaru's glass next to his plate, then hers next to hers. Then they ate their breakfast.

After school at the grocery store cause I hate school and don't really want to write about it,

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had just gotten to the store. Kagome grabbed a basket and told Sesshoumaru where they were going, "First stop, gift shop."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "What?"



"I think it's from _Spongebob_."

"You watch _Spongebob_?"

"No, he watches me."

Sesshoumaru did that thing where you put your fist into your hand and crack your knuckles. "Well show me where he is and I'll teach him a lesson."

"Who needs a body guard when they've got you? Okay so we are going to the produce section. How are you with spicy foods? Like jalapeños?"

"I like things spicy."

"You're being perverted again, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"That's your answer for everything isn't it?"

"Maybe."

Kagome smiled at him. They headed over to the produce. Kagome directed them to where they held the bell peppers. She ripped one of those bag thingies off and stared at the vegetables.

After a couple of seconds Sesshoumaru, who was hunched over the carts handle, said, "Is there a certain magical bell pepper that you need to find?"

"Noooo." Kagome picked up a bell pepper and checked it for any bruising, and then shook it.

"Why are you shaking it?"

"Once I picked up a pepper and I felt something roll as I moved it. Then I shook it and I heard something rattle in it. I never cut it open to find out what was in it and I never want to."

"Okay."



Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. As she inspected the other one she noticed, from the corner of her eye, that Sesshoumaru was staring at her. She turned a little bit so he couldn't see her.

Sesshoumaru taped her gently with the cart.

Kagome looked back at him.

"If you look away I can't see your face."

"But you were just staring at me."

"Did it make you feel awkward?"

"Kind of."

"Good."

"Uh." Kagome tied the bag and put it in the cart. After that they got two jalapeños and an onion. "Now off to find some rice." Kagome took back control of the cart and headed for the pasta aisle. "Oh where, oh where can my little ricey be? Oh where, oh where can it be?"

"You sing the weirdest songs."

"Oh you haven't heard my Danish pastry song yet."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Well you don't have to I'm going to sing it to you anyways. Cheese and sugar, cheese and sugar, with the texture of a booger. Oh rice." Kagome bent down and picked up the pack of rice, then she put it in the cart.

"With the texture of a booger?"

Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru and smiled.

Sesshoumaru just shook his head.

Kagome counted on her fingers as she said, "Next we need fajita seasoning, fajita meat, um we got the vegetables and rice, ands so that's about it."



"So off to the baking aisle?"

"You're getting a hang at this shopping thing." Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed off to the baking aisle. There Kagome grabbed three packages of fajita seasoning and put them in the cart. "And last but not least the meat."

"So sad. It's almost over."

"Awww." Kagome rubbed Sesshoumaru's back. "We can do it again I promise."

"It won't be the same." Sesshoumaru grabbed onto the cart's handle and started walking.

Kagome laughed and followed after him. They went to the meat section and Kagome picked out the biggest choice of fajita meat. After that they went to the checkout line, parking lot, then to Sesshoumaru's truck. After they were done unloading the groceries Kagome looked around to see where one of those thingies were, where the lazy people drop of their carts because they were too lazy to walk all the way to the front.

"Man it's all the way up there." Kagome said.

"What is?"

"The cart thingy."

Sesshoumaru put on an evil grin.

"I don't like that look."

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and put her in the cart. Then he started running towards the cart thingy. When it was in motion he stood on the bar on the back of the cart and rode the rest of the way to the thingy. Kagome was laughing and giggling the whole way.

Sesshoumaru caused the cart came to a halt when they reached the thingy. "Thank you for riding the cart express. Please exit to your right and feel free to visit the gift shop." Sesshoumaru went to the side of the cart and held it steady as Kagome stood up. He grabbed her and lifted her up out of the cart.

Kagome smiled as her feet touched the ground. "That was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."



Kagome pushed the basket into the cart thingy. Then she grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and walked back to his truck. On the way back to his house Kagome made Sesshoumaru stop by a clothing store. He asked why and she said he doesn't get to know. Then she made him wait in the car while she went to go grab what she needed. When they got home they dropped the stuff of in the kitchen because it was only around five-ish.

"Can we watch _Pride & Prejudice_?" Kagome asked. She was holding on to his hand with both of hers. Sesshoumaru was pulling her to the theater inside his house.

"That chick movie?"

Kagome giggled. "Yes the chick movie. And I know you have it so don't try and tell me you don't. I saw it in the cabinet the last time we saw a movie."

"What do I get if I watch the movie?"

"What having me sit in your lap isn't enough?"

"It's more than enough, but I'm a very greedy man. I want more."

Kagome pulled on his arm causing him to spin around. She let go of his hand and walked up to him. Kagome placed both hands on his chest and started walking. She turned pushing him into the wall.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"How much more?"

Sesshoumaru leaned downed and whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you later tonight."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Probably something perverted."

"Nope." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and continued on to the theater.

"Nope?"

"Yes, nope. You're really not good with me telling you no are you?"

"I'm just making sure I heard you right."



Sesshoumaru sat Kagome down when they reached the theater. Then he started the movie. They snuggled up on the couch and Kagome enjoyed her movie, while Sesshoumaru teased her by touching her in inappropriate places. Then Kagome would slap away his hand.

After the movie and dinner,

Kagome told Sesshoumaru that she would need another shirt because she wore the other one all day and had school on it. He questioned the school thing. And Kagome was like yes the schools germs and what not's got on it. He said whatever and gave her another shirt. Then she took a shower.

Kagome crawled into bed with Sesshoumaru. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Sesshoumaru put a hand on her back and his other hand on her arm.

"Tired." Kagome said.

"You're just being lazy again."

"I am not."

"Whatever."

"That can't be your answer for everything."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Whatever."

Kagome sat up and stuck her tongue out at him. Then she laid back down on him. Then she sat back up.

"Sit up, lay down, sit up. Can we make a decision?"

"Whatever."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"Anyways you said you wanted to tell me something tonight."



"When did I say that?"

"When you were all like but I'm greedy and I want more. And I was like how much more. And you said I'll tell you tonight. And I said it's probably something perverted. And you said nope. And I said nope - "

"Okay."

"I'm just making sure you remember." Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to talk and when he didn't Kagome said, "So."

"So what?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I … it can wait till the morning."

"Okay." Kagome kissed him then laid back down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi everyone sorry for the late update. I haven't been feeling to well and I've been a lazy ass as well. Well now I did so here ya go. Hope ya liked it.


	11. Sorry

Dear readers I am sorry to say but I will not be updating for a very long time. I have decided to write a book, and hopefully one day it will be published. But if I stop to write another story, even just one chapter, I will lose momentum for my book. And I won't want to write it any more. I'm on a fast track of writing it right now and I don't want to lose that. So please forgive me, and no this I will be updating my stories. I will not forget them or give up on them. I'm sorry but they will be updated one day. If my book does get published I'll tell you all.

Sincerely,

Kissing Poison


End file.
